Chasing Cars
by heycassbut
Summary: Emmy Andrews never really had friends. She wasn't quite sure why, either. She had never felt important or liked. Most people made fun of her or just called her "the blonde nerd". But all of that changed when she met the Doctor. Everything changed when she met him. Eventual 10/OC Takes place in Series 3.
1. Chapter 1

_I apologize for any errors made. This story is being written for the entertainment of both myself and the reader and for the purpose of hoping to better my writing skills. I do not at this time have a BETA. I do not in any way own Doctor Who or any of the show's_ _characters_.

**That Fateful Day**

* * *

><p>Emmy Andrews walked through the busy streets of downtown London, a coffee cup in her hand as she tried to make her way to work from her college dorm. "<em>Tried"<em> was most definitely the key word in that sentence for Emmy. She worked in a small bookshop about four blocks away from her dorm building, but on busy week days in the city, with all the people on the sidewalk, it was virtually impossible for her to get there.

Tired and fed up, Emmy resolved to shoving her way through the crowd instead of trying to politely ask others to move or follow the flow. Clearly those methods were just _not_ working for her had nearly made it to the end of the street when she collided with a body much larger than hers that was moving at a much faster speed than she was. Emmy let out a deep "oomph". Now on the ground, Emmy let out a deep sigh. Not only was she going to be late for work, but Emmy was also sitting on a London sidewalk completely covered in coffee.

Emmy looked up and saw a man standing above her, a woman next to him. The man was dressed in a brown pinstriped suit with a light shirt and a tie with an odd design on it. He had a bow slung across his back. The girl standing next to him was a beautiful colored girl dressed in jeans and a maroon-red leather jacket. She had the quiver to go with the man's bow. "Look what you've done, Doctor," the girl muttered with a whack to the man's arm, "You've dragged her into this, haven't you?"

The man-The Doctor, Emmy noted- checked his watch and looked around frantically before grabbing onto Emmy and pulling her to her feet. "Yes, sorry," he said, dragging her quickly along. The girl in the jacket kept up quite easily and seemed to be giving the man dirty looks. "I'm the Doctor. This is Martha Jones, and I'm quite sorry but I doubt you'll life will be the same after this."

"The Doctor?" Emmy asked, feeling quite out of breath, "What kind of name is that? The Doctor's not even a proper name. What's happening right now? I've got to go to work."

"Look," the girl-Martha- said, "I'm quite sorry, but you've got his scent now. They may come after you. And anything that happens from here on out is going to seem insane. It's going to seem absolutely bonkers, but I promise that it's absolutely real. You'll just have to go along with it and I promise everything is going to make sense later. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to believe me."

If anything, Martha's little speech make Emmy even more confused than she had been before. "What's going on?" Emmy spat out, not trying to be rude but simply not able to find any other words.

"Four things," the Doctor said, "Well... four things and a lizard."

"A lizard?!"

"Yes, a lizard." The Doctor replied, grabbing onto Emmy's wrist once more. She hadn't even noticed him let go of her in the first place. Coming up to the end of the block, the Doctor raised his hands up to his lips and let out a loud whistle, startling immediately, a taxi pulled up and the three clambered in.

"How did you do that?" Emmy gaped as Martha told the address to the cab driver, "It takes me forever to hail a taxi in this place and you can just do it in ten seconds flat? How are you?"

"I told you," said the Doctor with a sigh, "I'm called the Doctor."

Emmy rolled her eyes, "I _know_ you're called the Doctor. But that's not who you _are_. I'm _called_ Emmy, but I'm really a twenty-one year going for a double major in physics and chemistry. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Who. Are. You?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Martha exclaimed, making Emmy jump and turn to look at her, "You're more work than he is! Can't you tell this is an emergency? We'll tell you after all of this is done."

Emmy closed her eyes and rubbed her thumbs in soothing circles against her temples. "I can't do this," she muttered to herself as the cab screeched to a halt, "I need to get to work."

The Doctor and Martha climbed out of the taxi on either side of her, leaving Emmy no chance but to do the same. "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" she heard someone calling from just outside the door of one of the buildings. Emmy looked over to see a blonde woman running towards them, a dark folder clutched in her grasp.

"Hello," the Doctor said, though Emmy could tell he had no clue who the woman was, "Sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening. Fairly important we stop it."

"My god, it's you," the woman breathed, "It really is you. Oh, you don't remember me do you?" She looked between the three of them and seemed to be noticing the state they were in for the first time.

"Doctor, we haven't time for this. The migration's started," Martha told the Doctor, itching to leave.

The Doctor nodded and turned to the woman, "Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"Oh, my God, of course. You're a time traveller. It hasn't happened to you yet. None of it. It's still in your future," said the woman, coming to a realization and nodding at the three.

"What hasn't happened?" Emmy asked, looking at Martha and then turning to look up at the Doctor, "You're a time traveller?!"

"Doctor please, twenty minutes to red hatching," Martha said, shifting from foot to foot.

The longer the other three conversed, the more Emmy's head began to hurt. The whole situation just confused her. And for some reason, she just kept on dwelling on the fact that she just _had to get to work_. What if she was fired? She doubted she'd have enough money to eat. The money her parents provided really only went so far.

Before she knew it, the woman was saying, "Goodbye, Doctor. Martha. Emmy."

"How did she know me?" Emmy asked as the three got on their way to the hatching. The woman had known who she was, but Emmy had no clue who the woman was. Did that mean that Emmy was going to meet the woman in the future? Was she going to travel through time with the doctor and Martha?

"No clue," the Doctor muttered, "It happens in the future. The only way to find out is to live through it, I suppose. Oh, this where we need to be."

If Emmy had to describe the building based on her initial reaction, the word "disgusting" would be her immediate thought. The building looked like a run-down factory of sorts. The outside walls were covered in moss and other plants and the metal doors were rusted over. Nearly all of the windows were either broken or boarded over and the entire place had a strong stench that reminded Emmy of rotten eggs. She couldn't believe that she had lived in London for three years and had never seen the place.

"Seems like an awfully dirty place to hatch eggs," Emmy muttered as the Doctor pulled out a long object that looked a bit like an electric screwdriver and pointed it at the door. The object whirred to life and lit up. The door soon swung open and the three made their way in. "What was that?"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor muttered, "Does nearly whatever we want it to. 'Cept wood. It doesn't work on wood."

"Sonic? Well it wouldn't work on wood because wood is organic, isn't it? It's much harder to get resonant frequencies on wood. And you can just forget wood when it's wet."

The Doctor looked at Emmy, astonished. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a high pitched screech from the room next to them.

"Have you got a plan?" asked Martha as they crossed the room.

"Plan? No, not really. But we've got to find a way to get the lizard and it's eggs back to their ship before the eggs hatch. If the eggs hatch on Earth, it would be fatal for them. And if those babies die, it'll be fatal to London."

When the Doctor said the whole situation had the potential to be fatal to London, Emmy decided to really help out to the extent that she truly could. Being in denial would help no one. And i she really was going mad, then she might as well commit to it. "Okay," she said, "So where's the ship then?"

"Very good question!" The Doctor pointed to her, "I'm going to speak to the mother. She's likely very lost. I need you two to search the building. The ship may be in here somewhere."

"Great," Emmy muttered, "It's maybe here somewhere." She had never been one to just jump into things. Emmy had always been one to plan for everything. She even laid her outfits out in advance every nights.

"Oh, come on," said Martha, leaving the room and expecting Emmy to follow behind.

As the two moved throughout the building, the place just kept on looking more and more dirty. Emmy could hardly believe that it had once actually been a functioning work place. Then again, it was likely that it had been shut down very shortly after the end of the Industrial Revolution, and that time period was not at all known for it's safe working conditions.

"If I were an alien lizard spaceship, where would I be?" asked Martha.

Emmy smiled, "I'm just imagining an alien lizard spaceship. How on Earth would they man the controls? They must have little pads that they tap on." Knowing she was off topic, Emmy paused after that. She tried to think of an answer to Martha's question. Even though it was definitely rhetorical, the answer could help them out in the long run. "Maybe it's in the basement. That's where things always are in the movies. I dunno, it just seems fitting. Doesn't it?"

Martha smiled, "I definitely like your logic. Let's find the basement then, yeah?"

The two searched the first floor for what seemed like hours to Emmy but really could only have been ten minutes, at most, before they came across a door that seemed to be what they were looking for. The door was completely made out of think metal and was all rusted over, like almost everything else in the place. There was a large sign nailed to the door that read, "DANGER. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. KEEP OUT," in bright red letters.

"Looks like our place," Emmy muttered. She reached out to try the door handle, twisting and pulling... and twisting and pulling... and twisting and pulling, but the door just would not open. "Okay," she said, "Either we're locked out or the door is rusted shut."

"Fantastic," sighed Martha, "We're stuck out here either way. The sonic would solve both of those problems, but the Doctor has it. What the hell do we do now?" She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Emmy wondered if she was trying to calm herself or if she was just sighing out of complete exasperation. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

"W-well," stuttered Emmy, "I'm not exactly the most proud of this, but if you have a hairpin I can pick the lock. I mean, it won't help us much if the door's rusted shut, but I could definitely try."

Martha's eyes snapped to Emmy's, wide with hope. She reached into her hair and pulled one out, handing it to Emmy. "Oh my god, you're a lifesaver. But how did you learn to do this? Why are you ashamed? Oh, you haven't done anything illegal, have you?"

Emmy smiled, kneeling down in front of the door to begin her work, "No, nothing illegal. It's just that when I was a kid, I was totally convinced I was going to be a spy when I grew up. I learned how to do a whole bunch of "spy" things, including this. I used to break into my mother's stuff all the time. Irritated her a whole bunch. I even accidentally walked in on my parents once. I totally regret it now. It's not necessarily that I'm ashamed, it's just a bit embarrassing, ya know?"

Martha opened her mouth to respond but there was a click and Emmy stood up. "The moment of truth," Martha said, instead of what she had originally intended to. Emmy reached out and grabbed the knob, twisting and pulling. Like magic, the door swung open.

Martha and Emmy stood for a moment, looking ahead of them. It was virtually impossible to see to the end of the stairs. The basement was completely dark and Emmy didn't think there would be a light switch. And even if there was, she doubted it would work anymore. "You go first," she told Martha, suddenly feeling vulnerable and afraid, "I'm still new at this."

"So am I!" exclaimed Martha, "I've only had two adventures other than this. He promised me the future, and I got present time London! I think that earns me a pass on this one."

"Neither of you needs to go first," said a voice from behind them. Startled, Emmy and Martha jumped and spun around on their heels to see who had managed to sneak up on them. Emmy let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only the Doctor. Then again, she wasn't too sure who else it would be. The Doctor smiled and gestured next to him, where the lizard was standing, all of its eggs in a pouch-like thing on its chest. "I've talked to her. She said they were looking for some extra food for their way home and hadn't known where to get any. She just stayed camped out here instead of going somewhere else. I've told her that there's a nice little stop on the way out of the galaxy, but that she needs to hurry. Her spaceship's down there. Nice job, by the way."

Martha and Emmy smiled. "It was all Emmy," Martha said, unwilling to take any credit from the young girl. Truth be told, she quite liked Emmy and was kind of hoping that the Doctor would take her along, like he had done with herself. Martha knew that she'd be going home soon, but it'd be nice to have another girl on board for whatever short time she was with the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes wide in that odd-yet-endearing way that they always were, "Well nice job then, Emmy. We've just got to escort the lovely Esmerelda, that's her name by the way. Well, it's really Tackmysterialredina, but it translated to Esmerelda. Anyway, we've got to escort her down to her ship and see her off and then we're out. I'll finally get you to the real future, Martha."

The girls nodded, following the Doctor and Esmerelda down the stairs to the basement. Emmy had been right, there was no light switch, so the Doctor held his sonic screwdriver on, providing at least enough light for the group so that they wouldn't fall down the stairs.

Once they'd reached the bottom, Emmy got her first glimpse at a real, live spaceship. She was in complete awe. The ship looked nothing like the human rockets that they had, but it didn't look anything like the UFO's that were always being shown on those crummy programs they played at two o'clock in the morning when everyone was supposed to be asleep. The ship was designed similar to an airplane would be, but was stouter and fatter. It was a deep blue in color, with orange-tinted windows and two rocket propulsors at the back end. It stood on four wheels. Emmy had half expected it to be larger, but it was about ten feet tall, thirty feet wide, and forty feet long. But she supposed that was a pretty large ship for only one lizard. Not that she knew the lizard standards for spaceships.

Esmerelda climbed into her spaceship, making a cooing noise at the Doctor. Emmy assumed that she was either saying goodbye or thanking them, but she supposed that she'd never really know. The ship started with a steadily increasing buzz a couple of minutes later, before completely disappearing before their eyes.

"What?" asked Emmy, both in awe and out of confusion.

"Oh, yes," said the Doctor, "They've just dematerialized to a place with more space. A ship like that is only able to materialize and dematerialize within a span of maybe thirty feet, so they'll be flying off soon." He began towards the stairs, both woman following him. "What a lovely woman I'd thought that I'd need to do some shooting," he held up the bow, "Maybe need to protect her. She had just been to see her family and was trying to get back home to her husband before her babies were born. We got here in time, though. I was able to postpone the hatching until she got home. Wouldn't want for their daddy to miss it."

The three headed out of the factory and walked for a couple of blocks before the Doctor hailed a cab and the three clambered in the backseat, Emmy squished between the Doctor and Martha. "So what now?" asked Martha, "Are we just going to expect Emmy to go on with her normal life? I bet her shift's nearly over at work now."

Emmy gasped, her eyes growing wide, "Oh, that's right! Oh, no. I'll be fired! Lord, how am I supposed to finish school?" She hadn't meant to guilt either of them, but had been simply thinking out loud to herself. She truly was worried about not being able to finish school.

"Well..." The Doctor trailed off, "I suppose a few trips wouldn't hurt. What do you say? I'd be able to bring you back in time for your shift. One you would be saving lizards and the other would be working at whatever shop it is you work at. So how about it? Travel with us?"

"Travel?" asked Emmy, "As in, through time? For how long? Will I need to pack? Where on Earth did you park your ship?"

The cab pulled to a stop and the tree clambered out. "Yes trough time," the Doctor replied, "For as long as you like. Most definitely not, my ship has an infinite wardrobe. And it... blends in a bit. You should know though, we don't call it a ship. She's the TARDIS to us. Well, to everyone. Time And Relative Dimension in Space. You'll get it in a mo."

In that moment, the three had stopped in front of a blue police box. Emmy recognized the box as something seen in old family photos. It was all over the place when her mother was younger. "This is your ship?" she asked, "Bit of a squeeze, isn't it?"

The Doctor smiled and pushed the door open. Emmy stepped inside, her eyes shooting wide open. "Holy smokes. It's bigger on the inside." The place was... captivating. It was like a dream to Emmy. The ship was large, magical, and just... fantastic. It would take her away. Take her away from all her worries. How could she say no? "Yes. Yes, I'd love to travel with you two."_  
><em>

The Doctor smirked, as if he had known she was going to say that. And Martha smiled, excited to have her on board. "Well then," the Doctor smiled, "I guess it's time for the future, isn't it?" He pressed a few buttons on the console of the TARDIS and pulled down on a lever excitedly. Everything shook wildly, but all three were in smiles, laughing and looking forward to their next adventure.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the first chapter! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to writing this story. Feel free to leave any comments or tips, it's greatly appreciated. (:


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize for any __errors made. This story is being written for the entertainment of both myself and the reader and for the purpose of hoping to better my writing skills. I do not at this time have a BETA. I do not in any way own Doctor Who or any of the show's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Gridlock Part 1<strong>

"So future, yeah? That's what I said," said the Doctor, "Got a bit messed up last time. Trying again then." He had been fully intending to bring Martha home after the last trip, even if he had said he would take her to the future. He didn't need anyone. Not after Rose, anyway. But then Emmy had come along and... he quite liked her. He couldn't just drop off Martha now.

"As long as you get it right, I won't be complaining," said Martha. Though in all truth, she'd not complain no matter where they ended up. She was just so in awe of all of these new planets and places that it didn't matter _where_ they were, as long as it wasn't plain old home.

"How about a different planet?" The Doctor asked, reaching to fiddle with something on the console. He knew that would get the girls excited. New planets always excited humans, it was different and impossible.

"What about yours?" Emmy piped up, "Can we go there? It must be brilliant if it's where you've come from." She was buttering him up, she knew. But maybe if she got on his good side, the Doctor wouldn't make her go home. She didn't like her life much. It was way too boring and stressful. Life in the TARDIS seemed adventurous and fun.

The Doctor's smile faded slightly and Emmy furrowed her brow in worry. Had she said something wrong? Was he going to make her leave before her first trip had even begun? "Nah," he said, trying to play the situation off cool (though Emmy knew it had to be more than that), "there's plenty of other places."

"Come on though," Martha said, not seeming to pick up on the fact that the Doctor clearly didn't want to talk about it, "It's like Emmy said. The planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

"Oh, it's beautiful, yeah," the Doctor muttered, not getting very into the conversation. Emmy sat back on the jump seat, half waiting for something to go wrong.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha pushed on, very clearly interested in the topic.

"I suppose it is."

"Great big temple's and cathedrals!" She exclaimed, her hands moving wildly. It was very clear, however, that the Doctor was not interested in what she had to say. Emmy wondered what the big deal was. Why had he left in the first place? Why did he not want to talk about it.

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?" Martha asked, coming to stand next to the Doctor as he looked down at the console.

The Doctor fiddled with the console for a moment before looking up and speaking, surprising Emmy at his sudden willingness to be open towards the girls. "Thesky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

"Wow," Emmy breathed, causing the other two to turn and look at her. She stood up and walked towards the console, looking at the Doctor as she spoke her next words softly, her chocolate eyes filled to the brim with hope and the vision of a planet so beautiful. "Can we go there? It sounds... wonderful."

The Doctor plunked on some keys on the TARDIS console before looking up. "Nah!" He exclaimed, surprising Emmy and Martha at his sudden change in energy and the volume of his voice. "I don't wanna go home! Instead..." he stopped for a moment, pulling a lever on the TARDIS a few times and twisting a knob that sent everything flying into chaos once more. Emmy briefly wondered where they had been parked all that time, if not at their destination. She brushed it off, though, when the Doctor started speaking again. "This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

He swung the door to the TARDIS open, the three stepping directly into the pouring rain. "Oh that's nice," said Martha, "Time Lord version of dazzling."

Emmy said nothing as the Doctor shut the TARDIS door and joined them, but looked around at her surroundings. Everything was brilliant. It actually looked quite a bit like her own home planet, but it was different. It was another planet and that was amazing!

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get undercover!" said the Doctor, grabbing onto Emmy and Martha as they ran through the alley and into a more covered place.

"Well it looks like the same old Earth to me," Martha said as they safely reached the cover of a plywood ghetto. "On a Wednesday afternoon."

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look," the Doctor said, causing Emmy to realize for the first time that this may not actually be another planet. The Doctor had messed up before, what was preventing him from doing it again?_  
><em>

The Doctor lit his sonic up and pointed it at a screen, tapping it a few times before the screen lit to life. "And the driving should be clear and easy," a lady with an artificially bright smile was saying. "With fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway."

"Oh, that's more like it," The Doctor said, looking away from the screen, "That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

"You've brought me to the slums?" Martha asked, her arms crossed as she looked on at the screen.

"Oh come on," Emmy said, a bright smile on her face as she lightly whacked Martha on her shoulder, "It's still another planet, yeah? That's good enough for me."

The Doctor nodded, agreeing with Emmy. "Much more interesting," he added, "It's all cocktails and litter up there."

Martha looked at the Doctor and Emmy with a smile and a small chuckle. "You two'd enjoy anything."

The Doctor smirked and nudged Emmy softly, "That's us, yeah." Emmy couldn't help but revel in how happy she was. She had never been included much growing up, had never had people that really, _truly_ liked her. And here the Doctor was, acting as though they were best mates when he'd only known her for less than a day, really. "Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better."

He stepped out of their wooden covering, Martha and Emmy following behind. "When you say last time," Martha began, "was that you and Rose?"

"Um... yeah, yeah it was, yeah." The Doctor replied with a nod.

"You're taking Emmy and I to the same planets that you took her?" Martha asked with a shake of her head and a small frown etched across her face as she looked up at the Doctor. Emmy could practically taste Martha's disappointment.

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked, completely oblivious, as Emmy got the feeling he so often was.

"Nothing," Martha said, clearly bothered, "Just ever heard the word rebound?" She began to walk away, her arms crossed. It was extremely obvious how angry Martha was. Emmy highly doubted that she was even trying to hide it.

"Hold on," Emmy began, gaining the attention of both Martha and the Doctor, "Can we pause for a mo? Who's Rose? Sorry, bit lost, me. I've only just joined this group of merry men."

"Rose was my last companion," the Doctor replied, though the situation clearly went farther than he was letting on.

"She was his girlfriend, I think," Martha whispered to Emmy, not allowing the Doctor to hear. He must not have had the same opinion on the matter that Martha did.

"What happened to her, then? Why isn't she here now, with us?" asked Emmy.

"She... was lost. To a world parallel to ours," It was obviously very difficult for the Doctor to speak about.

Emmy's face softened, though Martha's remained hard and angry. Emmy placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "I'm so-"

"Oh! You should have said," a man called out, throwing open the front of his stall, "How long you been there? Happy? You want Happy?"

More stalls flew open and more sellers began yelling out into the street.

"Customers. Customers! We've got customers!" One woman called out.

"We're in business, mother," said another, "Open up the Mellow. And the Read."

"Happy, Happy, lovely Happy," said the original.

After that, Emmy stopped listening, really. It was a bit odd, to be honest. "Are they selling drugs?" asked Martha.

"I think they're selling moods," the Doctor replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the galaxy. Though, Emmy supposed, it may have been. She was so new to this whole travelling thing. If she was completely honest with herself, she didn't think she'd ever get used to it.

A young woman dressed in a black walked into the section and all of the dealers began yelling at her. Emmy felt horrendously bad for the girl. She must be in such a low place to be having to come to the mood dealership (if that's what it was called, Emmy wasn't sure). The last thing she needed was all these terrible people yelling at her.

The girl walked over to one shop and looked up at the dealer. "And what can I get you, love?"

"I want to buy Forget," the woman said in a soft, sad voice.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength. How much you want forgetting?"

"It's my parents," responded the woman solemnly, "They've gone to the motorway."

"Oh, that's a swine. Try this, Forget 43. That's two credits."

"Sorry, but hold on a minute," interrupted the Doctor, causing the woman to turn and look at him. Emmy held in a gasp as she took in the woman's appearance. Her face was stained with streaks from tears, her nose and eyes stained red. There were dark, black circles under her eyes from what seemed like days of sleep loss. The poor, poor woman had just lost both of her parents. The Doctor didn't seem to notice (or care) about the woman's appearance, "What happened to your parents?"

The woman shrugged, tilting her head to the side. "They drove off."

"Yeah, but they might drive back," the Doctor told her.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them," sighed the woman. She truly must have believed that there was no hope of her every seeing her parents again.

Confused, Emmy stepped forwards and spoke up just as the Doctor had opened his mouth to say something, "People don't just drive off and never come back. That's not how it works."

The Doctor nodded, his brow furrowed, "They can't have gone far. You could find them." The woman moved to stick the patch on her neck and the Doctor grew frantic. "No, no, no. Don't."

The woman put the Forget 43 patch on her neck anyway. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Just from having put on the patch, the woman looked considerably better. The physical aspects of her loss were still there, but she no longer looked sunken down or depressed. Not that her feelings solved the confusion of the Doctor, Martha, and Emmy.

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway," the Doctor said desperately, trying to get the woman to feel something. Emmy understood that, in a way. All throughout her schooling, she had been a tutor to her "less gifted" peers. She always had felt so desperate, so _sad _for them when they didn't understand something. She knew that it couldn't compare to this, not really. But it was the most that Emmy could relate having had the for the most part sheltered life that she did.

The woman seemed unfazed by the Doctor's statement, "Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." Emmy let out a sad sigh as the woman walked away. She didn't even know what the motorway was and she just felt so horrible. She felt as though she should have done something to help, though she doubted she would have known what to do had she been given the chance in the first place.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future," said Martha, "Off their heads on chemicals."

"Not that different from now-" began Emmy, though she didn't get much farther as a man grabbed Martha from behind and a woman pointed her gun at the Doctor and Emmy, moving it between the two of them.

"I'm sorry," said the man that was holding Martha back, "I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." Three for what? Why would they need three? And why was a kidnapper sorry? Since when did criminals admit remorse to their victims?

"No, let her go!" The Doctor yelled, "I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help." He pointed to Emmy, "She can help. All three of us,_we _can help. But first you've got to let her go."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry," said the woman as the couple ran away, dragging Martha with them. They disappeared behind a green door, locking it as they went. As the Doctor tried to unlock the door, Martha's kidnapper's footsteps could be heard running away.

"Martha!" called the Doctor as he and Emmy pounded on the green hatch that Martha and her captors had disappeared from. The dealers opened their doors and the one with the Happy began yelling at them again. Emmy almost wanted to hit him. How insensitive could these people be? She knew that she wasn't all that close with Martha, but she still liked the woman. And she was the Doctor's friend. And she had just been_kidnapped_. But the dealer still stood there, yelling at them to buy some stupid Happy.

"Those people, who were they? Where have they taken her?" asked the Doctor, looking around at all of the dealers and then down at Emmy. As if sensing her discontent, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm in a sweet, platonic way. Though she had only known him for a day, Emmy found herself wishing it were more then platonic. Then she wanted to hit herself. Not only was this an alien man that she had just run away with, but she also barely knew him. Not to mention that he had just lost his girlfriend to another dimension where she was with another version of him. And she was calling the dealers insensitive. Besides, she couldn't let herself be so silly or be distracted by such absurd thoughts.

"They've taken her to the motorway," one of the dealers told them. That stupid motorway. It was like everything on New Earth had to do with that stupid motorway. What was it, anyway?

"Looked like carjackers to me," said another, drawing the attention of both Emmy and the Doctor.

Another dealer looked at the Doctor and Emmy with pity, "I'd give up now, sweets. You won't see her again."

The first nodded forlornly, "Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying 'three, we need three'. What did he mean, three?" The Doctor asked, pulling Emmy closer to him. She thought now that he might just be comforting himself with the gesture.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults," said one of the dealers. They were much less annoying now. Emmy almost didn't mind them.

"Everyone keeps talking about this motorway," she said. The Doctor looked down at her and she immediately knew that he had been about to say something similar, "How do we get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my loves."

"So obnoxious," muttered Emmy. The Doctor looked down at her and she flushed, embarrassed. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear that.

It must have been a combination of Emmy's discomfort and Martha's kidnapping that really through him over the edge, but the Doctor suddenly looked very, very angry. "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down, and pack your bags."

"Why's that?" asked one of the dealers.

"Because as soon as we've found her alive and well. And we will find her alive and well. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!"

The Doctor and Emmy marched through the alleys, on a search for their friend. Emmy knew that she hadn't exactly done much to help out, but she still felt so _important_ with the Doctor. More important than she ever felt at home, on Earth. Not that it was a difficult task. Emmy shook her head, trying to get the negative thoughts out of her head. She had spent so long on getting them out, the last thing she needed was for them to be back again._  
><em>

"I'm sorry," the Doctor muttered suddenly, startling Emmy.

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"For giving you such a horrible first trip. First I've taken you to the same place that I've taken Rose, then we come across drug dealers, then the whole thing with the motorway, and then Martha's taken. It's no fun."

Emmy smiled lightly, "Don't be sorry. I don't mind that you've taken other people here. It must have been amazing for you to have taken Martha and I here, otherwise why would you have? And if I'm honest, even through all of this, Doctor. I feel more... important than I ever had on Earth. It's been fun... until Martha was taken. But you get what I'm trying to say."

The Doctor smiled and Emmy knew that she had comforted him out of feeling guilty about himself. The reached a metal door and the Doctor pulled it open, the two of them immediately coughing at the extent of the exhaust fumes. There must have been _a lot_ of cars there. Emmy reached her hand up to cover her mouth, the Doctor doing the same next to her. Looking out at the motorways, Emmy understood what everyone had been talking about. Cars were stacked at virtually a standstill all around them. There were several lanes extending outwards and many lanes above and below the Doctor and Emmy.

The car closest to the Doctor and Emmy opened its door and a figure peeked out out them. "Hey! Youdaft little street struts. What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" The man had an Irish accent and Emmy smiled faintly as the two climbed into the car. She had always loved Irish accents.

"Did you ever see the like?" asked the man as Emmy and the Doctor gasped for breath once inside the safety of the vehicle.

"Here you go," a women-presumably the man's wife- told them, handing oxygen masks to the pair. Emmy gratefully pressed hers against her face and sucked in deep gusts of air as the man continued speaking as he took off his scarf and goggles.

"Just standing there, breathing it in. There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

"Oh, you're making it up," his wife said.

"A fifty food head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

Emmy looked up at the Doctor as the pair continued bickering. "They're-" she began her eyes wide, before the Doctor shushed her.

"Perfectly normal now. Don't bring any attention to it, it's considered racist," the Doctor whispered so that their hosts wouldn't hear them speaking about it. Emmy nodded, not wanting to be rude in any way.

"And who might you be, sir, ma'am?" The man asked as Emmy and the Doctor finished their conversation. "Very well dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks, sorry. I'm the Doctor. This is Emmy," the Doctor introduced politely. Emmy smiled along, trying not to stare at the man's whiskers, though it was proving to be very difficult.

"Medical man!" exclaimed the cat, "My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Valerie.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you," Brannigan gestured. The Doctor moved a curtain behind him to reveal a litter of kittens.

"Oh! They're so cute! How old are they?" Emmy asked, her eyes growing soft at the sight in front of her. She was a real sucker for kittens.

"Just two months," Valerie smiled.

Her husband nodded, "Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

"What, they were born in here?" asked the Doctor. Though Emmy supposed it wasn't that outrageous of a thought with the way everyone was talking about the place.

Valerie nodded, "We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What, you've been driving for two months?"

"Do I look like a teenager?" Brannigan laughed, "We've been driving for nearly twelve years now."

Emmy's eyes nearly popped out of her head at that one. She had been expecting them to be driving for a long time, but not_that_ long of a time. "Sorry, what?" she asked._  
><em>

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday." Brannigan didn't even seem that bothered that he had spent twelve years in one small car. It appalled Emmy. If she'd been stuck in one place for that long, she'd go insane.

"Feels like twelve years to me," his wife said.

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" asked the Doctor.

"Battery Park," Brannigan told them, "It's five miles back."

Emmy's jaw dropped as the Doctor spoke, "You traveled five miles in twelve years?!"

"I think he's a bit slow," Brannigan muttered to his wife, though both the Doctor and Emmy could very clearly hear him. Emmy put her hand over her mouth to hide the giggle escaping her.

"Where are you from?" asked Valerie.

"Never mind that. We've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor looked absolutely frantic now.

"If we did get back to the TARDIS," asked Emmy, "How would we know where to look for Martha?"

"Nevermind that," Brannigan told them, "We've passed the lay-by. You're passengers now."

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor asked wildy.

"Oh, six months?"

In that moment, Emmy thought the Doctor was going to pull all of his hair out.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if anyone will even notice this, but I've just re-updated the chapter after having fixed a small issue regarding where I said Rose had gone to. Nothing all that big, and there really was no excuse. I guess I just got a bit mixed up between "Doomsday" and "Journey's End" and hadn't bothered to re-read the chapter. I'm sorry for any inconvenience and thank you to **CrowsAce** for notifying me about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, I apologize for any errors. I still don't have a BETA. Also, I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. I only own Emmy._

* * *

><p><strong>Gridlock Part 2<strong>

Once the Doctor had finished his little fit, hew began working on hacking into their communications system. Emmy stood behind him, not entirely sure what to do. The Doctor had been pretty scary so far on this trip and she didn't want to provoke him in any way. "I need to talk to the police," the Doctor spoke into a communicator.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold," said a very mechanical male voice in return.

The Doctor raised his communicator to his mouth again. "But you're the police!" he exclaimed, appalled at the state that New Earth had fallen into since the last time he had been there. Sure, it wasn't all that great when he ha been there with Rose, but it was certainly nicer than it was right now.

"Thank you for your call," said the mechanical voice, "You have been placed on hold."

Emmy rolled her eyes from where she stood behind the Doctor, "What a rubbish place. I'd absolutely hate to live here. I'd go absolutely bonkers after two days."

The Doctor ignored Emmy and turned to speak to Brannigan and Valerie. "Is there anyone else? And what's with the Duke of Manhattan? Is there anyway to get through to him?"

"Oh, no. Ain't you lordly?" asked Brannigan, rather rudely if Emmy did say.

"We've got to find our friend," the Doctor said, almost slipping into that scary mode that he had before, back when they were in that pharmacy area. His eyes were beginning to get all wide and his teeth were clenched.

Emmy put her hand on the Doctor's back comfortingly as Valerie spoke, "We can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed."

"How about the other cars then? Can we speak to them?" Emmy asked, thinking that one of the other cars might be more useful to them than the one they were currently in.

"We've got contact with them, yeah," nodded Brannigan. Emmy sighed in relief, at least_something_ was working correctly on this stupid planet. "Well, some of them anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now let's see. Who's nearby? Ah! The Cassini sisters." He lifted the communication device up to his mouth and spoke again, "Open your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

An old lady's voice came out of the communicator and replied back to them. "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." Emmy covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. She didn't want to insult those who had been so kind to her.

"Oh, come on now, sisters. That's not any way to talk to an old friend," Brannigan said back into the communicator. The Doctor looked down at Emmy and smiled lightly, his mood lighter than it had previously been, though she could tell he was still very worried about Martha and wanted to get her back to them.

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married," said the woman on the communicator.

"Ooh, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat," Brannigan said with a small chuckle, making his wife look down at the ground and shake her head with a small smile. "Now, I've got a couple hitchhikers here. Call themselves the Doctor and Emmy."

The Doctor ripped the communicator from Brannigan's hand and brought it up to his mouth, speaking into it. "Hello, sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles but I don't know which one."

"Wait a minute," said the other Cassini woman. She was clearly doing something in her car. Emmy just hoped it was to help them. "Now could I ask: What entrance did they use?"

The Doctor looked at Brannigan and muttered lowly, "Where were we?"

"Pharmacy Town."

The Doctor brought the communicator back up to his mouth and pressed the button before speaking to the Cassini's once more. "Pharmacy Town. About twenty minutes ago."

"Let's have a look," said one of the Cassini's. You could hear her flipping through something, and it sounded like a book of some sort.

"Just my luck to marry a car spotter," said the other Cassini. Emmy thought that the two old women were just so cute together. The woman hadn't said it disdainfully, just in mock anger. It was almost humorous.

"In the last half hour, fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town Junction," the Cassini with the book said. Emmy sighed. Great, that was just their luck, wasn't it?

"Anything more specific?" asked the Doctor.

"All in good time," the woman spoke. "Was she carjacked by two people?"

"Yes she was, yeah," The Doctor said very quickly, as if the woman would hang up on lhim if he didn't answer immediately. Emmy didn't think that was the case. These women seemed awfully nice.

"There we are!" The woman exclaimed, hitting her hand against something, "Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. But that mean they had three on board. Their car number is four-six-five-diamond-six.

"That's it! So how do we find them?" The Doctor said excitedly. He was practically creeping forward from where he stood. Emmy kept half imagining him creeping forward so much he went out the window.

"Ah, well there I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Can't we call them on this now?" Emmy asked Brannigan and Valerie, "We've got their number. That means it should work now, doesn't it?"

"Can't, hon," Brannigan replied, "They're designated fast lane. It's a different class." Emmy let out a sigh. Was this how things always were with the Doctor? It's like things were being planted against them to make the trip more interesting or something.

"You could try the police," the Cassini sister piped up, trying to be as helpful as possible.

"We've already tried that," the Doctor answered, "They put me on hold."

"You'll have to keep trying," the first Cassini said, "There's no one else."

"Thank you," the Doctor said before he handed the communicator back to Brannigan. It was fairly obvious to everyone in the car that his head was moving at a mile a minute, so none of them said anything more to him for the time being.

"We can go to the fast lane," Emmy said after a moment, "Can you take us down then?" She knew that had she left it for the Doctor to say, he'd have said it much ruder than she did. "There's four of us."

"Not in a million years," Brannigan said immediately. He didn't even need to think of it.

"We've got four passengers!" The Doctor exclaimed, echoing what Emmy had just said, though much more violently than she had said it.

"I'm still not going," Brannigan said firmly.

"She gone. She's lost. She doesn't even belong on this planet and it's all my fault," the Doctor said, getting extremely close to Brannigan's face. He was beginning to scare Emmy again, though she supposed she should get used to it if she was going to continue travelling with him. "I'm asking you, Brannigan. Take us down." His voice had grown all low and gravelly. Emmy wanted to go down just as much as the Doctor did, but she thought he was being very rude now. The people had been kind to them and they clearly had a reason for not wanting to go down.

"The answer's no," Valerie snapped, her head flying in the direction of the Doctor and visibly startling him with her very sudden outburst of energy, "And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, "What's the risk? What happens down there?"

"We're not discussing it!" Valerie hissed, "The conversation is closed."

The Doctor nodded reluctantly, looking down at Emmy before looking back forward and sighing, "So we keep on driving."

"Yes we do," Brannigan replied.

"For how long?" The Doctor called out, his volume growing. Emmy hoped he hadn't woken the cats. Or that he wasn't scaring them. She would have hated for the poor, innocent cats to be scared.

"Till the journey's end," you could tell that Brannigan was getting fed up with the Doctor by now. He just kept looking forward out the window into the mix of traffic and exhaust fumes. His voice had a tone that conveyed his annoyance and finality.

The Doctor reached forward and grabbed the communicator, nearly whacking Emmy in the process. She ducked out of the way, knowing by now not to expect an apology out of him, and even if she was expecting it, she wouldn't be receiving one. "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now," said Mrs. Cassini.

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" The Doctor asked, causing both Brannigan and Valerie to look up at him.

"I'm... not sure," the other Mrs. Cassini said. The question clearly made her uncomfortable, as it was clear that she had not.

"Look at your notes," the Doctor said knowingly, with a glance at Brannigan. "Any police?"

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance? A rescue service? Anything official, ever?" The Doctor asked with growing intensity.

"I can't keep a note of everything," Mrs. Cassini said, which Emmy took as a reluctant "no". She had not, in all of her twenty-three years, seen an official vehicle. Did that mean there were issues in the city? The issues had to be pretty severe for no one to come after all this time.

"What if there's no one out there?" The Doctor asked, extending on the thoughts that Emmy had just been thinking. What if there were no more police? The communicator could just be automated and set to repeat the same thing whenever someone called.

Brannigan reached up to the Doctor and yanked the communicator out of his hand. "Oh, stop it. The Cassini's were doing you a favor," he said, sending a firm glare in the Doctor's direction for upsetting the old women.

"Well someone's got to ask," Emmy called out, her voice conveying much less angst than everyone else in the car had been, "Just because you don't like to talk about it doesn't mean that it's not there or that it's not happening. Ignoring something doesn't make it go away, it just makes the whole situation worse than before. There's a reason that the traffic jam hasn't stopped after all this time."

"There's a whole city above us," Brannigan scoffed with a shake of his head as he turned back to look at Emmy, "The busy city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they?" The Doctor asked softly, drawing Brannigan's attention away from Emmy and back towards him. He shook his head and looked towards the front of the car and then brought his attention back towards Brannigan. "Hmm? What if there's no help coming? Not ever. What if there's nothing? Just the motorway. With the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever." He was almost hissing at Brannigan now. It was almost as if the Doctor was trying to scare the man into giving him information.

"Shut up!" called Valerie. It was understandable where they were coming from, in a way. It was a topic they didn't want to speak of because they didn't want it to be real. Even humans from Emmy's time did it. She supposed that everyone in the universe must have done it. But she and the Doctor needed to find Martha and get her back, so Emmy also understood why the Doctor was being so horrible to these people, even if she didn't necessarily like it. "Just shut up!"

The communicator burst to life then, crackly and faded. It showed a blonde woman next to an image of the statue of liberty. "This is Sally Calypso," she said, "It's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic. The perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well, you two," Brannigan said, shaking his head before looking up, between the Doctor and Emmy. "But we are not abandoned. That's why we have each other." That confused Emmy. If they weren't abandoned why did they need each other? Why weren't they in New New York, living their lives out in the real world?

"This is for everyone out there on the roads," Sally Calypso continued soothingly, "We're_so_ sorry. Drive safe." An old, sad song began playing throughout the entire motorway. It was was clearly played very often. Every day, if Emmy had to guess. Everyone in the motorways sang along, the sound so loud it could be heard even throughout other cars.

"If you won't take us, we'll go down on our own," the Doctor said, moving to the back of the car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked as the Doctor knelt down next to a hatch and began sonicing it.

"Finding our own way. And I usually do," the Doctor replied. He put his hand on the handle of the hatch, ready to open it, but first looked up at Emmy. "I'm so sorry for what we're about to do. But we've got to get Martha back, yeah?" he whispered, loud enough for only her to hear.

Emmy nodded softly and replied with the same tone of voice that he had used, "Yeah. Let's go get Martha back." The Doctor pulled the hatch open and a car parked underneath, luckily for them.

"Here we go," the Doctor said. He stood up and took of his coat, tossing it to Valerie, "Watch my coat. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"But you can't jump!"

"If it's any consolation, Valerie. Right now, I'm having kittens," the Doctor said.

"This Martha, she must mean an awful lot to you. The both of you," Brannigan said.

"Hardly know her," The Doctor replied, "I was to busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied."

Emmy nodded in agreement, "I've only just met her yesterday." She hid her confusion about the Doctor lying to Martha. If he'd lied to Martha, that meant he'd lied to Emmy too. She'd have to ask him about it later on, after they'd finished and found Martha.

The Doctor grabbed Emmy's hand. "Bye, then!" he called out to Brannigan and Valerie, jumping out of the car and pulling Emmy out with him. They landed on the roof of the car below them with a soft thud and Emmy began coughing immediately, her hand flying up to her mouth in an attempt to stop some of it. The Doctor rubbed her back soothingly for a moment, holding his coughs in before looking down to sonic the hatch on top of the car and dropping in, Emmy following behind and laying the hatch back on the best she could.

"Who the hell are you two?" The man whose car they'd just landed in asked. The man was all white, as was everything else in the car.

"Sorry, motorway patrol," the Doctor lied. "We're doing a survey. How're you enjoying the motorway?"

"Oh, not very much," the man said at the Doctor sonicked the hatch on the ground. "Junction Five's been closed for three years."

"Thank you, we've noted your comments," Emmy smiled, "I'm very sorry for any inconveniences, we'll try to fix them as soon as possible then. Have a nice day."

The two dropped out of the hatch again and onto another car, Emmy's coughing kicking in once more. She had bad lungs as it was, she didn't need all of these fumes on top of it. The Doctor and Emmy dropped down into another car, the Doctor saying something to the two girls driving it. Emmy sat next to him, still coughing to the point of tears. The Doctor handed her a pink bandanna, which she promptly tied around her mouth as he did the same with a purple one and they were off out of the car and into another once more.

The next car contained two very naked people at the wheel. Emmy's eyes widened immediately and she looked down at the ground, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Ooh, don't mind us," the Doctor said, setting to work on the hatch again before the two were off.

They dropped down into a car very much like the first one they had been in, but instead of everything being white, it was all red. The Doctor saluted the man, Emmy giving a slight wave before they were off again to another. They dropped into more cars than Emmy could count before they finally dropped into one with a man in a pinstriped suit, much like the Doctor's.

"Excuse me, is that legal?" the man asked.

"Sorry, motorway patrol," the Doctor coughed out. "Have you got any water?" Emmy was once again cursing her terrible, asthmatic lungs as she pulled off her bandanna, coughing away. She turned into her elbow so as not to get it on anyone else.

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners," the man said, filling up two cups and handing them to the Doctor and Emmy. Emmy took hers gratefully, gulping from it thirstily. The Doctor's sips were a tad more controlled.

"Is this the last layer?" The Doctor bit out, his voice hoarse and his face scrunched up from the pain it took to speak. Emmy could only imagine. Her throat hurt even without any use.

"Yeah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Could you fly down?" asked the Doctor desperately.

"There's three of us, but I can't just go down after having been alone after so long. It's supposed to have been impossible for you two to get in here," the man said.

"Well can't you just cheat?" asked the Doctor impatiently. He was more than ready to get Martha back so they could just be done with this whole trip and could go back to the nice comfort of the TARDIS. Besides, he wanted Emmy to have a good trip before she decided she wanted to go home. If things kept up the way they were going, she'd not like travelling with him and Martha. Martha would be so disappointed. Plus... he rather liked Emmy, anyway.

"I'd love to," the man chuckled humorlessly, "But it's an automatic system. The wheel would lock."

_'Of course it would'_, Emmy thought to herself. This _was_ futuristic technology. If they had cars that flied instead of driving on the road, what was stopping them from locking up the steering wheel whenever someone tried to do something illegal. Normally, it'd be quite the brilliant invention. But right now, Emmy just wanted to break the stupid law and get Martha back. What were they going to do to her, anyway? She wasn't even from this time period. And besides, at this moment she was beginning to believe that the only people left to enforce the laws were the automated systems.

"Well excuse us," the Doctor said. He turned around and rushed towards the panel on the ground, grabbing Emmy's wrist and dragging her along with him. There was a possibility, however slight it was, that she would know something about down there that he didn't. The Doctor wasn't going to miss out on extra information.

"You can't jump! That's a thousand feet down!" Bolder Hat cried out, not wanting these people do die in his presence, under his supervision if you so desired to say so.

"No, I just want a look," the Doctor said. He pulled open the hatch and he and Emmy peered into the darkness below. Below them stood a thick layering of brown clouds, much more thick than it had been in the top layers. There was an odd noise coming from below, almost the mix between a hiss and a growl.

"What's that noise?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Maybe it's the reason that Brannigan and Valerie wouldn't come down," Emmy said, "There must be something dangerous down there."

"I try not to think about it," the man in the bolder hat said. So it was something he heard quite often then? Because Emmy certainly hadn't heard it until the Doctor had opened the hatch. Was the noise louder at certain parts of the day? Did the man have some sort of advanced, futuristic hearing that hadn't quite hit Emmy's time period? Had whatever it was risen to this level at some point?

Emmy didn't have the chance to ask before the Doctor spoke. "What are those lights?" he breathed out, "What's down there?" He coughed and sputtered then, scrunching up his face and waving his hand in a feeble attempt to rid himself of the fumes.

"If only we could see further down," Emmy muttered, "Is there any kind of ventilation system down here? I bet engineers this far into the future of mankind left out a detail as large as that."

"There must be some kind," the Doctor said, standing up and bounding to the communications system. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed it on, pointing it at the screen. "If I could just transmit a pulse into this thing, then I could trip the system. Give us a bit of a breeze." He kept glancing back and forth between the window and the screen, waiting to see if anything worked. Emmy just stared out the window in front of her, hoping that he managed to do something to get rid of it all._  
><em>

After nothing worked, the Doctor used his screwdriver to pull apart a vent. He set his sonic to a certain setting before handing it to Emmy, "When I tell you, point this at the wires and press the button. It's already programmed." Emmy nodded, feeling as though she had some important job to do. The Doctor grabbed a hold of two wires and used his teeth to rip them open. Emmy winced at the sight. Wasn't that quite dangerous? He pressed to separate ones and nodded his head at Emmy. "Now please!" Emmy did as she was told, pointing the screwdriver at the wires with a supreme purpose as the Doctor held them together.

"Ah!" the Doctor called out suddenly. Emmy let go of her hold on the screwdriver's button as an immediate reaction. "That's it! Might shake the fumes a bit, give us a good look." He dashed over to the hatch and squatted down, looking out into the motorway. Emmy wasn't far behind, kneeling next to him and leaning over, though not far enough to fall out. The Bolder Hat Man was there moments later, still standing but looking down none the less.

"What are those shapes?" Bolder Hat Man asked as the objects below let out the loud noises that sounded like a mix between a growl and a screech again.

"They're alive," the Doctor answered.

"And probably the reason everyone's so afraid of the fast lane," Emmy added quietly. The Doctor nodded along, even though Emmy hadn't thought that he'd heard her.

With the fumes now disappearing, Emmy could make out the forms of the shapes below. The creatures looked like giant, vicious crabs. Emmy didn't doubt that that's what they were, either.

"Macra," muttered the Doctor, proving Emmy wrong.

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters in one day, I am on a roll! I'm trying to update as much as possible because next week is tech week for an upcoming performance that I'm in, so I'll have about twenty-five hours of rehearsal time next week and updates will be thin. However, I will try my best to at least get one or two chapters up. Thank you to anyone who's favorited this story and/or review on it. It really means a lot! More to come soon.

Much love, Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, I'm sorry for any errors. I do not at this time have a BETA (and I will admit that I'm not actively looking for one, nor am I actively combing through for errors. Sorry, it doesn't really interest me and this is more for fun than anything else). I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters, but Emmy is mine so please don't steal or directly replicate her. Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Gridlock Part 3<strong>

"Macra? What are they?" Emmy asked, looking down at the crab-like creatures. They were pinching their claws over the fumes, as if they were trying to get at the car sitting above them. Emmy sure hoped that Martha was okay. The macra were likely to be all over the cars in the fast lane. Hopefully she and the Doctor would be able to figure something out before the macra got to Martha. Emmy didn't want anything bad like that to happen to the girl that had been so kind to her since the moment they had met.

"The macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy," the Doctor explained, "Gas. They fed off gas. The filthier, the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"That sounds horrible!" Emmy gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. Even at the height of their existence, the macra didn't sound like very pleasant creatures to be around. Especially if you were a human.

The man in the boulder hat grimaced and looked down at the macra, "They don't exactly look like empire builders to me."

"Well..." the Doctor trailed off, "That was billions of years ago." Emmy could hardly imagine anything being billions of years ago, but she also hadn't been able to imagine anything that far in the future and yet here they were. For some reason, she'd expected the human race to evolve much more than they had. "Billions," the Doctor continued, "They must have devolved over the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and our friend's down there."

There was a loud banging on the roof, causing all three inhabitants of the vehicle to look up. Emmy flinched slightly, imagining the macra getting at the car. She knew that was impossible, though. She could clearly see them down below, not able to get much higher than the ground.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" cried Boulder Hat, standing up and opening the hatch for the person standing on the roof.

"We've invented a sport!" The Doctor said, lightly hitting Emmy on the arm. A smile was plastered to his face for the first time since Martha had been taken from them.

From the ceiling dropped a cat, much like Brannigan. Only this cat was a woman. So not that much like Brannigan, Emmy supposed. She was dressed in grey a nun's habit. Even those seemed to have evolved throughout the years.

"Doctor! You're a hard man to find," cried the nun, coming face to face with the Doctor. She glanced at Emmy, "Oh! You must be Emmy. So lovely to meet you, I've heard so much." Who had she heard so much from? Emmy had only just met the Doctor. There was no way_he _could have told the nun about her. Though she was a time traveler now, someone she meets in her future may have talked about her to the nun.

"No guns, I am not having guns," Boulder Hat, scolded, pointing to the gun that was strapped to the nun's waste. Emmy blinked in surprise. That was certainly something much different from back when she lived. Emmy wondered when exactly nuns started carrying guns.

"Oh, I've only brought this in case of pirates," the nun said to Bolder Hat, scolding him for thinking that she was a violent woman. Emmy nearly let out a sigh of relief, at least that hadn't changed. The nun continued on, her next phrases directed towards the Doctor. "Doctor, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked. Emmy almost laughed at the situation. She didn't doubt that this was something that occurred often in the Doctor's life. He didn't really seem that surprised by it, after all.

The nun smiled at him and sighed, "Oh, you haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me." She looked down at the ground disdainfully.

The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders suddenly, his eyes growing wide. It wasn't the same kind of wide-eyed look that made Emmy fear for her life that he had had earlier. This wide-eyed look displayed unadulterated joy for seeing someone from his past. He must have met her the last time he was here, with Rose. That made since, he must have been so happy then. "Novice Hame!" he cried out, pulling her into a tight hug. The smile didn't once leave his face.

"No, hold on," the Doctor said, pulling back with a frown. He seemed to have fallen out of "Rose World" and back into reality. "The last time we met you were breeding humans for experimentation." Oh, the things love could make you forget.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor. After so many years under His guidance, and if you come with me I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not taking Emmy anywhere," the Doctor bit out. Emmy wrapped her arms around herself, feeling bad for the poor woman looking to turn over a new leaf. Emmy considered saying something but decided against it, figuring that she hadn't earned the Doctor's full trust yet. "You've got macra living under this city. Macra! And if our friend is still alive, she's stuck down there!"

"You two have to come with me, right now!" Novice Hame bit out. Emmy knew that she was only being included to make the Doctor feel better and maybe make him trust Hame more, but she doubted it would work.

"Oh, no, no. You're coming with me. We've got four passengers now. That is more than enough," the Doctor looked at Boulder Hat, "I don't care about your stupid logic and whether or not we've been here the whole time. We've got to get to the fast lane."

"Sorry, Doctor," breathed Novice Hame quietly, "But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." She grabbed one hand onto the Doctor and the other onto Emmy. "Transport."

"No, don't do that! Don't do that! Don't do that!" the Doctor cried as the three disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Bolder Hat all alone in his vehicle once again. The three reappeared on the ground of an old abandoned building. "Oh, rough teleport," the Doctor muttered, standing up. As soon as he was all the way back on his feet, the anger reappeared on his face. "You can go straight back down and start teleporting people out! Starting with Martha!"

"I only had the power for one trip," Novice Hame said. The tone in her voice expressed just how badly she was pleading with the Doctor to understand her. Once again, Emmy felt for the poor woman that wanted to make things right.

"Then get some more. Where are we?"

"High above," replied Novice Hame, "In the over city."

"Good, because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thous-" Emmy cut the Doctor off as his voice grew louder and louder and angrier and angrier.

"Doctor!" she called out loudly, making him look at her. Anger was painted across the Doctor's face, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring. "Look around, will you? We're clearly in the town hall or some sort and_no one's here_. You were right on Brannigan and Valerie's car. There is no one to help on the motorway. Come on, don't be blinded by your anger. Have some common sense, please." Emmy knew the last two sentences were a bit of a push, but decided it needed to be said and went for it.

The Doctor looked ready to explode on her before he stopped and seemed to be thinking for a moment. His face fell, a fond look growing across it briefly before going back to normal.

"Emmy is right," Novice Hame said, "We're in the senate right now." She placed her hand on her bracelet and pressed down, causing green lights to shoot out and turn on the room's electricity. "May the goddess Sontori bless. They died, Doctor. The city died."

The Doctor began walking towards the center of the room, suddenly much more calm than he had been before. "How long's it been like this?" The entire Senate was littered with the skeletons of the old elected body.

"Twenty four years," Novice Hame said as they approached a body strewn across the floor. It was laid down on its stomach, like it had been crawling as if trying to escape or something of the sort when it had died. The Doctor knelt down next to the body to get a closer look. Emmy stayed standing behind him, a little wary of being so close to the skeleton.

"All of them?" the Doctor asked, looking up at Novice Hame. Though he had suggested that the city was no longer populated, he hadn't truly believed that everyone was dead. He glanced at Emmy quickly, noting that we was not quite as surprised as he was, though she did look confused about how it could have happened. "Everyone?" The Doctor continued, "What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood," Novice Hame said. Emmy's face dawned in realization. It was like all of those insane people back in Pharmacy Town, but maximized to the entire city. A mood that went wrong. Everyone overdosed. "They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. The virus mutated inside the compound and became air-born. Everything perished. Even the virus in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close off the walkways and the fly-overs, sealing off the under city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor, Emmy. They were saved."

"So everything down there's running on automatic," the Doctor said blankly, as if he would break down if he put in any emotion at all. Emmy didn't completely doubt it, either.

"There wasn't enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's we?" Emmy asked suddenly, making the Doctor and Novice Hame look down at her. She wouldn't be very surprised if they had forgotten about her. "Did someone else make it out? How did you survive it all?"

"He protected me," Novice Hame told her, "And he has waited for you,_both _of you, these long, long years."_  
><em>

"Doctor," said a deep voice, seemingly telepathically communicating with all of them. "Emmaline," Emmy jumped at not just the sound of her name, but the sound of her _full_ name. She hadn't been called Emmaline in ages._  
><em>

The Doctor looked around the room, a look of happy realization spreasong across his face. He stopped for an moment before running quickly around the corner. Emmy followe'd him, only to see that he'd stopped in front of a giant, wrinkly head. "The Face of Boe!" The Doctor exclaimed happily.

"I knew you two would come." replied the Face of Boe as the Doctor knelt down in front of his tank, "Even you, Emmy. Oh, you're so young. You've only just met him, haven't you? You've still got the necklace."

Emmy reached up to her neck and felt the old necklace that sat there. She'd had the necklace for longer than she could remember, unable to find the strength to let it go. It was a locket, beautifully engraved with intricate swirls and bursts of color. No matter how hard she tried, Emmy had never been able to open the locket. She kept it on her, though, just as a reminder of her birth parents. The parents that raised Emmy had found her in the street. They'd said that she had the locket even then and had just kept it with her. "Yes, it's my first real trip with the Doctor. And of course I have my necklace. I always do, don't I?"

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin," Novice Hand said softly, leaving Emmy's question unanswered. It was pretty clear that Novice Hame was ashamed of her old actions, as it had been ever since Emmy had met her.

"Old friend," the Doctor said, barely loud enough for Emmy (who was now right next to him) to hear. "What happened to you?"

The Face of Boe muttered something quietly, and Emmy couldn't quite catch what he said. The Doctor reached up to touch the glass, causing Emmy to believe that it had been something sad.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke," Novice Hame said, looking at Boe with a fond look on her face, "But with no one to maintain it, the cities power died. The under city would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them," the Doctor breathed sadly.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the matrix. He's giving his life force just to keep things running," Novice Hame said. Emmy looked at The Face of Boe sadly, the only sound she heard being his loud, steady being. The face of Boe looked down and made eye contact with her. For some reason, the eye contact shook Emmy right to the core. She almost felt like crying.

"But there are planets out there, you could have called for help," the Doctor said, looking back at Novice Hame. He seemed to have realized that if Boe had used up all of his life force to keep the city running, it meant that his old friend was going to die. People never want their friends to die.

Novice Hame chuckled humorlessly and looked down, shaking her head. "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

The Doctor and Emmy stared at Novice Hame, suddenly understanding something. The Face of Boe began to breathe heavier, as if he wanted to say something, and the Doctor whipped his head in that direction. Emmy looked at Novice Hame for a moment more, admiring the woman's determination and courage. Sure, Boe had been the one to do the _physical_ saving, but it must have been hard for Novice Hame. Not only did she have to live in virtual solitude for twenty-six years, but she had to essentially let her friend kill himself for the sake of the city. Emmy doubted that she'd be able to do either of the things.

"So the two of you stayed here," the Doctor said, standing up and walking over to Novice Hame. Emmy turned around so that she was no longer facing the Face of Boe, but the Doctor and Novice Hame and sat down. She leaned against Boe's container, hoping to give the man that seemed to be quite fond of her some comfort during what were likely to be his last minutes of life. "On your own for all these years," continued the Doctor.

"We had no choice," Novice Hame said, he gaze still trained intently on the ground that she stood on.

The Doctor reached out and grabbed Hame's shoulder, making her look up at him. The Doctor looked her directly in the eyes. "Yes you did."

"Save them. Doctor, Emmy," Boe said telepathically. Emmy reached her hand out and put in on The Face of Boe's container, right where his cheek would be. She hoped she was comforting him. "Save them." His voice was growing increasingly raspier and not long after he finished the sentence, Boe took his last breath, his eyes falling shut as he did so.

The Doctor stared at the ground for a moment or so after Boe's death. He looked back up suddenly, though, a new-found determination on his face. He marched over to Boe's container and held his hand out to Emmy. Once she took it, he helped her up and ran to the nearest matrix control. Luckily, the power was still on thanks to Boe's power. The matrix was fully functioning. The Doctor started pushing on buttons to navigate the matrix, Emmy pointing to a certain control every once in a while. Finally, they got to the screen that displayed all of the cars on the motorway.

"Car four-six-five-diamond-six is still registered!" The Doctor cried out, pointing to one on the bottom layer, "That's Martha! I knew she was good. Novice Hame! Hold that in place." He showed her a lever to hold in place, Novice Hame scurrying over to do as he asked. "Emmy, keep an eye on the screen. Look out for any drastic changes involving the motorway." Emmy nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the diagram that showed the cars moving around. Emmy could hear the Doctor scurrying around the room, muttering to himself as he went along. "Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

"There isn't enough power!" Novice Hame cried out desperately to the Doctor. Emmy tapped her foot impatiently, having extreme difficulty staying on the task assigned to her. She could see Martha's car flying around erratically, as if trying to dodge something. Emmy guessed that they were trying to weave through the macra.

"Oh, you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people," the Doctor moved around the room, doing different jobs and tasks. Emmy considered letting the Doctor know that Martha seemed to be getting in increasing amounts of trouble, but eventually decided against it. She figured that he'd likely freak out and ruin everything.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Novice Hame.

"This!" The Doctor cried, flipping a giant lever, clearly confident that his plan would work. However, all power systems went off almost immediately. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor knelt down and began sonicing some panel, "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Doctor," Boe said, startling Emmy. She thought that he had died back before the Doctor began his work on the place. He had certainly stopped breathing as heavily as he had been.

"Yeah, hold on. Not now," the Doctor said, rather rudely.

"I give you my last-" the Face of Boe stopped, breathing out deeply. Now, he had breathed his last breath. He had given his last breath to help New Earth. Suddenly, everything began turning back on.

"Hame, look after him!" The Doctor cried. Emmy moved to help Hame, doing as the woman instructed softly. "Don't you go dying on me, you big old face! You've got to see this!" He pulled some more levers and then stood up completely. "The open road. Ha!"

The Doctor walked over to the matrix, sonicing something to allow him to speak into the camera. Emmy glanced back and forth as she tried to help Boe realizing that the Doctor was projecting himself to the cars just as 'Sally Calypso' had done. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor, and this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. I've opened the roof to the motorway, come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under city. Drive up. Drive up! Drive up! You've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way. Oi! Car four-six-five-diamond-six. Martha, drive up! You've got access above. Now go! You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York. And it's yours. And don't forget, I wan't my coat back." He seemed to be directly communicating with Brannigan now, though Emmy couldn't heard what was being said on the other side of the line. "And car four-six-five-diamond-six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the senate. Emmy and I are waiting for you, Martha."

"On my way!" Martha cried out on the other line.

"Doctor!" Emmy cried. The Doctor turned around to see both Novice Hame and Emmy trying to do anything they could to save Boe, though their attempts seemed pointless. Without the smoke, everything was drying out. His container was cracking.

"Emmy? Doctor?" They heard Martha Jones ask moments later, now in the Senate.

"Over here," the Doctor said, quietly and solemnly.

"Oh, you two! What happened?!" Martha cried, nearly bouncing into the room. Her frown fell, however, when she saw the solemn faces of the Doctor and Novice Hame and the tears that streamed down Emmy's face. Emmy always had been a crier. The three sat around the Face of Boe, who was no longer in his tank. The tank had shattered moments before Martha had arrived, leaving glass splattered across the floor and Boe lain on the ground. The Doctor placed his arm around Emmy, trying (though it wasn't working very well) to comfort the weeping girl.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. You already know Emmy, of course. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life, just to save the city," Novice Hame said as Martha came and knelt down next to her, "And know he's dying."

Emmy let out another sob for the person that she seemed to be close with in the future, unable to think of anything other than the fact that she had watched him die before she'd even officially met him. "No, don't say that," the Doctor said, rubbing Emmy's arm soothingly. He admired her emotions, not everyone felt so much for someone they'd only just met, no matter how fantastic that person was. "Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"It's good to breathe the air once more," Boe said softly, though it was clearly very difficult for him to do even that.

"Who is he?" Martha asked softly, wondering who exactly the Face of Boe had been before he was a giant face.

"I don't even know," the Doctor replied sadly, "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most," replied Boe.

"The legend says more," Hame said softly.

"Don't. There's no need for that," the Doctor said, not wanting to ruin such a touching moment with rumors and legends, though he had just mentioned one.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to two travelers. One at the beginning of their journey and the other so old that the only thing that could compare was Boe himself," Hame said, looking between the Doctor and Emmy with meaning in her eyes. Was she suggesting that Boe was going to tell them his secret?

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive," the Doctor pleaded, "Both of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You. Are not. Alone." Boe took one more, large breath before letting his eyes close slowly. Hame began to weep desperately, and the tears began streaming down Emmy's face once more, though she was no longer weeping. Martha stood up to stand in front of Boe and the Doctor followed, taking Emmy with him. He wrapped his arm around Emmy again, trying to comfort the girl who was so bothered over Boe's death. Martha looked on at the pair sadly, unknowing to why Emmy was so upset.

The tree made their way through a now abandoned Pharmacy Town, heading back to the TARDIS. Emmy couldn't help but think about the blonde woman from before. She had forgotten about her parents and now they weren't on the motorway anymore. Did the affects of the Forget patch fade if she took it off, or would the woman truly never see her parents again?

"All closed down," the Doctor said as they strolled through. Emmy had now calmed down and was in a considerably better mood after having seen the_real_ view of New New York._  
><em>

"Happy?" Martha asked as she walked along, the Doctor sticking his head in one of the vending areas and Emmy wandering off to investigate some of the futuristic litter. Martha thought it was amazing, how enticed Emmy could be with everything. You didn't need anything spectacular to make her happy. Not really, anyway.

"Happy, happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. A cat's in charge. Come on, time' we're off. Emmy, come along then! Don't want to be left alone, do ya?"

Emmy looked up from what she had been inspecting and jogged over to stand next to Martha, expecting the woman to move. However, Martha stood planted in her spot. "But what did he mean? The Face of Boe? You're not alone."

"I don't know," the Doctor said. Emmy could tell he was telling the truth.

"You've got me and Emmy. Is that what he meant?"

The Doctor smiled, "I don't think so, sorry."

Martha was clearly offended. "Then what?"

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor replied, "Back to the TARDIS. Off we go. Emmy deserves a proper tour, don't you think?"

Emmy followed the Doctor off, excited for a tour of the TARDIS. She had known what Boe meant. The Doctor must not_really_ be the last of his kind. There must be some other Time Lord left. One that would live as long as him. Martha, once again, had other plans. She straightened up a filthy chair and sat down in it, folding her arms and crossing her legs. The Doctor turned around to look at her but Emmy hung back, not wanting to get in whatever spat was about to begin.

"Alright, are you staying?" asked the Doctor.

"Till you talk to me properly," responded Martha, "Yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

"Oh, for Lord's sake!" Emmy cried out, wanting to leave the city, "He's the last Time Lord, can't you see?" She had used deductive reasoning to figure it out. She knew that the Doctor had been lying to them and had been choosing to ignore it. She didn't know what Martha knew, though.

"I don't want to hear it from you. That's not the point," Martha said, turning to the Doctor, "You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" A beautiful hymn began then, echoing throughout Pharmacy Town. "It's the city. They're singing."

"I lied to you, both of you. When you asked to go to my planet. Because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could pretend that they were still alive. Underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. It's like Emmy said... I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

"What happened?" asked Martha.

The Doctor picked up a couple more chairs and sat in one across from Martha, leaving the other for Emmy to sit in, next to Martha. "There was a war. The Time War. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks. For the sake of all creation, and they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it. That old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver and when the sun rose it looked like a forest on fire. When autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

Like the song of the city, Emmy thought. The beautiful leaves of the Time Lord trees blew in the wind like the beautiful song of the New New York citizens.

* * *

><p>AN: That's the end of Gridlock! Holy cow, it's by far my longest chapter. Next up is an original chapter. Some things will be explained and we see Emmy's tour of the TARDIS! I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I went back and fixed a small error regarding Rose. I'd just not thought things through correctly when I was writing, nor had I bothered to go back and fix it. I'd gotten a bit mixed up between "Doomsday" and "Journey's End". Sorry for that. Thanksto **CrowsAce** for pointing that out to me!


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again, I don't own Doctor Who. I only own Emmy, blah, blah, blah. This is an original chapter, though. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>The TARDIS Exploration<strong>

Once the trio had reached the TARDIS, Emmy decided to postpone their little tour of the TARDIS. Instead, she opted for some much needed sleep. Once she'd mentioned this to the Doctor, he had looked slightly disappointed, but had agreed nonetheless. He directed Emmy through a few short halls and to a door with her name engraved on it. The TARDIS was telepathic, he had told her, it immediately had known her name and what she liked and things like that. Thanks to the Doctor's explanation, Emmy wasn't as surprised to see that the bedroom looked a bit like the one at her parent's house.

The room had lavender colored walls and light hardwood floors, like her bedroom at home. Also like Emmy's bedroom at home, the bed stood on a black metal frame, the headboard and end having swirls that looked very much like the ones on her locket. The bedding also looked like hers from home, as it was white with a pretty lavender floral pattern on it. That was where the similarities ended, though.

Her bedroom at home was covered with memories of high school. It had pictures of her with all of the people that she used to be friends with splattered across the walls. Emmy hadn't spoken to a single one of them since graduation. All of her papers from the AP classes that she took senior year still lay in piles all along the floor, her letter grade displayed (often quite embarrassingly) largely in bright red ink. Her graduation cap still sat on the cluttered desk that hadn't been cleaned out since sixth grade, at the absolute most. Clothing that she never wore but didn't have the heart to throw away sat in piles around the room, much like the papers did. All of Emmy's books were also displayed around the room, used as a bed-side tables or weights to hold her pesky closet door open. Several piles had been used as a desk more than Emmy's desk had been. In short, it was virtually impossible to navigate, even after she had taken most of her things out for college.

Emmy's bedroom in the TARDIS was nothing like her room at home. The TARDIS room was more fitted to her current personality. She didn't have to feel nostalgic every time that she walked into her own bedroom (not that Emmy spent much time at her parent's home, anyway). The collection of books the TARDIS had supplied Emmy with was at least four times the size of the one that she had at home. They were contained in three tall bookshelves, lined up next to each other on a wall to the right of her bed. Next to the bookshelves sat a white desk with a computer chair and a Mac laptop. As the Doctor and Emmy looked around the room, she found herself silently thanking the TARDIS for its magnificent generosity. To the left of Emmy's bed stood two doors. The Doctor explained that one of them was her bathroom, and the other was her wardrobe. The wardrobe, he told her, was infinite. Anytime she wanted a specific thing, she could just ask the TARDIS and it would appear for her, in her size, free of charge.

After thanking both the Doctor and the TARDIS for their amazing hospitality, Emmy laid down to go to bed. She had a much easier time falling asleep then she had thought she would, considering that she was on some spaceship in a place that the Doctor had called the "Time Vortex".

When Emmy woke up the next day, she felt surprisingly refreshed. She lay in her bed for a few minutes, reveling in how much softer it was than any bed that she had at home. She had been laying for nearly ten minutes when she realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday and that the Doctor had promised her a tour of the TARDIS and some relaxation time when she woke up. Both too disgusted and too excited to sleep any more, Emmy practically jumped out of bed and bounded to the bathroom.

The bathroom that the TARDIS had given Emmy was absolutely magnificent. both the floors and counter tops were granite. There was a stand-up shower and a Jacuzzi bath just waiting for her. The bathroom was already stalked with everything she needed and then-some, containing shampoo, conditioner, and otehr necessities, along with other things like bath salts and bubbles. There was a "window" that displayed an outside sight. It currently showed Emmy the space outside, but after discovering the remote that sat on the counter next to the sink, she discovered that it could show basically any outdoor scene.

Emmy set the scene to show a light beach day and climbed in the shower, thoroughly washing herself. Once done in the shower, Emmy brushed her teeth and towel-dried her hair as quickly as possible, more than ready to try out her new wardrobe.

"Alright," Emmy grinned as she strutted into the wardrobe, a fluffy white bath towel wrapped around her, "I'm looking for something comfortable, but not lazy." Emmy watched on in awe as the racks around her shifted from being completely barren to filled with clothing of all types and styles, from different countries and planets. After about an hour of searching very far into the wardrobe, Emmy finally decided on an outfit. She wore black leggings with a cream tank top that showed a gorgeous tree. She wore it with an over sized forest green cardigan, brown combat boots, and a cream headband. Emmy looked fashionable, but felt comfortable.

Once she'd studied herself in the mirror long enough to feel comfortable with her outfit, Emmy made her way out of her bedroom. She followed the TARDIS' telepathic nudging towards what she hoped was the kitchen. But as she neared her destination and the scent of cooking pancakes and maple syrup wafted in her direction, Emmy knew that it couldn't be any other place. She pushed the swinging door opened and stepped into the kitchen. Martha stood at the stove, flipping pancakes with a grin on her face. The Doctor sat on the counter near her, pancake batter smeared across his face.

Having heard the door open and Emmy step in, both the Doctor turned to face her with a grin on his face. "Hullo! So, TARDIS tour..."

"Woah, hey," Martha said, gesturing to the pan that sat on the stove, a large pancake sizzling deliciously on it. "Breakfast first? I've not just spent a half hour on this for no one to eat it." She turned to Emmy and waved the spatula as she spoke, "Good morning, by the way."

Emmy grinned, "Good morning! Is the food ready now?"

"Yeah, plates are in that cabinet," Martha replied, pointing to a cabinet on her left. Emmy reached up and opened it, taking out plates for herself, Martha, and the Doctor. She handed the Doctor his, taking the fork and knife that he offered her and putting Martha's things on the counter top next to where she stood. Following the Doctor's lead, Emmy then walked over to the stove and held her plate out for Martha to plop a pancake on. She felt like a child just then, standing in line and waiting for her food to be given to her.

Having thanked Martha for the food, Emmy sat at the kitchen table across from the Doctor. The Doctor dug into his pancake happily, munching away. Emmy smothered her pancakes in syrup, digging in with a grin.

Once the three had finished their food, the Doctor stood up grandly. He took Emmy's and Martha's plates, dumping them in the sinks and looking at them expectantly. "Well?" he said, practically bouncing where he stood, "It's time for the TARDIS tour!" He was very obviously excited to show off his baby to his new companions. Having been on the TARDIS for such a short time, even Martha hadn't gotten a proper chance to look around the place.

"But... I've got to clean," Martha said, looking around the kitchen. She was quite disappointed, she had been looking forward to exploring the place. But since she had been the one to come up with the brilliant idea of making breakfast, Martha just felt obligated to clean up afterwards.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" The Doctor smiled, waving his hand dismissively, "The TARDIS will take care of it." Martha seemed reluctant to let the box do her cleaning for a moment, but eventually gave in and stood with the Doctor and Emmy, a grin wide on her face.

"Let's make our way, then!" smiled the Doctor, leading the two girls into the hallway. "First stop, the library. It's got every book that you could possibly think of, every genre, every decade, every size! It's got all of them."

"Oh, that sounds absolutely wonderful," Emmy breathed.

And the library had been wonderful, as had the media room, and the pool, and the game room, and the garden, and the football field, and everything else that the Doctor had taken Martha and Emmy to. The tour in its entirety had taken hours, though after that excitement, Emmy was as far from tired as she could possibly be. The Doctor had explained that should either of them ever be lost, they just need to ask the TARDIS for help and she would do so.

Once the tour had been finished, the three disbanded. Martha went off to her room to rest, the Doctor went to work on some things in the control room, and Emmy headed to the media room to catch up on her_ How I Met Your Mother_. Well, not catch up. She had seen every episode, not that it stopped her from re-watching it over and over again.

The media room was tied with the library for Emmy's favorite room in the TARDIS. She knew that there was no way the Doctor could have shown her and Martha every room in the place, but this was her favorite out of the things that they had seen. The room had a large television that could play any movie or television show that you wished, even if it wasn't from Emmy's time on Earth. That made sense, though. Time was relative in the TARDIS. What if the Doctor picked up some person from a totally different country? They wouldn't want to watch Earth television from 2007. The room was also painted a comfortable beige color. It had a large, comfortable black leather couch and a matching armchair. There was an entire section to make food in, and a closet of blankets. The lights would dim, shut off, or light up on command.

Emmy had just finished re-watching Season 1 when the door to the media room opened, startling Emmy slightly. She turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" The Doctor asked, trying not to laugh at the sight of Emmy. She was wrapped up in several blankets like they were a cocoon, curled up in a corner of the couch with a cup of hot chocolate sitting on the side table next to her.

"Of course you can. It's your TARDIS, silly," Emmy smiled, smifting so that she was no longer in a cocoon, but instead had the blankets on her lap, her legs tucked under her and her hands wrapped around the mug of hot chocolate.

"What're you watching?" asked the Doctor, lounging on the other side of the couch comfortably.

"_How I Met Your Mother_," Emmy replied happily, "It's been my favorite show since it aired. I was so happy when you said that the episodes didn't stop at my time, though I should have realized that. But I mean, now I don't have to wait forever for new seasons."

"Yeah, it can be pretty brilliant..." the Doctor trailed off, staring blankly at the television as it quietly played the show's theme song, the next season starting automatically. The TARDIS had quieted the show down on her own, sensing that the two were having a conversation. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant for this to happen to you. You could go home, if you like."

Emmy frowned, confused, "Go home? Why would I do that? This is brilliant!" She held her hands out as if they were a scale, balancing the two choices, "Go back to college and get my degree, becoming a stuffy scientist and worrying about money and other boring adult things for the rest of my life. Or I could travel with you and have fantastic adventures, no responsibility to worry of other than saving people in the process. I think I'll stay here, thanks. If you'll have me, that is."

"Oh, of course!" The Doctor said immediately, practically jumping at the girl's statement. He never wanted a companion to go home, not really. "I just... I think you should know. This is dangerous. I've been alive for a long while. I've had many companions, most of whom planned on staying for life. Not all of them left by choice."

"Of course I knew that," Emmy told him in reply, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and wiping her upper lip with her hand, "I could have deduced that just from what you've told me in the one trip I've been on with you."

The Doctor nodded, almost sadly for a moment before smiling, a sudden change in his attitude very apparent, "So you were studying science?"

Emmy smiled widely, glad the Doctor had chosen that particular topic of conversation, "Oh, yes! It's brilliant. I said that I'd not like to be a stuffy scientist, but that's a total lie. Science is fantastic."

The Doctor was grinning wildly, glad that he had found someone else that was interested in the topic. Now there were three people on board in fields of science. He could rant for ever without them getting bored. His companions would finally have some idea of what he was talking about. And he could even show them all the best science books in the library. Oh, how brilliant it would be!

The Doctor and Emmy were both excited as they spoke, this was just the beginning of a new story on the TARDIS. And what a story it would be.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so, so, so sorry that this took so long! I've been very busy lately between school and a huge production I've got coming up. Unfortunately, I've got tech week this week so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update, though I will be doing what I can.

On another note, there will be short little chapters like this in between episodes. Little interludes, if you will. None of them will be much longer than this, but I want the story to have a bit more originality than if I stuck purely with the show, and this is also a fantastic chance for character bonding.

Thank you all for the reviews and follows and such, it's greatly appreciated!

Much love,

Abby


	6. Chapter 6

_Big author's not at the bottom. Once again, I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Daleks in Manhattan: Part 1<strong>

Upon waking up the next morning, memories came flooding back to Emmy of the night before. She'd truly had a wonderful time sitting in the media room with the Doctor. He'd told her that she was allowed on the TARDIS for as long as she wanted to be on the TARDIS. Emmy also figured that things would be much smoother between the three in future times than they had been towards the end of their trip to New New York.

After having lain comfortable for nearly ten minutes, Emmy decided it was time she rolled out of bed and faced the day ahead of her. She showered, brushed her teeth, and went about her normal morning routine before making her way into the vast wardrobe that awaited her, hoping that her hair would air dry. Long hair was too much of a nuisance to blow dry every day. As she looked throughout the wardrobe, Emmy had a sneaking suspicion that she would spend nearly an hour in the portion of the TARDIS daily. After about that amount of time, Emmy found a maroon Victoria's Secret PINK sweatshirt (which she doubted ever came from a Victoria's Secret), black jeans, and maroon Vans. And after re-brushing her hair, Emmy decided that she was ready to face her day.

Emmy had not even made it down the hall when she bumped into the Doctor. "Oh!" she exclaimed, looking up with a start, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, never mind it," the Doctor said. He started to continue on before seeming to realize something and coming to a stop. "Come with me." He grabbed Emmy's wrist and dragged her along the TARDIS into the console room, where Martha sat perched on the jump seat, fully engrossed in a book.

The Doctor let go of Emmy wrist and began running around the TARDIS wildly, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Martha looked up from her book, suddenly interested in what the Doctor was doing. The TARDIS shook violently for a moment before calming completely, a brand new adventure waiting outside for the trio. The Doctor rushed to the doors, Emmy and Martha right along with him.

"Where are we?" Martha asked as the three stepped out of the TARDIS and into the fresh air.

"Ah! Smell that Atlantic breeze! Nice and cold, lovely!" exclaimed the Doctor, a bright smile across his face.

Martha laughed but Emmy crinkled her nose, "It rather smells like trash to me. Have you taken us to another polluted city?" Martha laughed some more, a true smile showing across her face.

"Of course not!" The Doctor replied, feigning offense at Emmy's statement, "You two have met my friend." He looked up, drawing Martha and Emmy's attention in that direction.

Standing in front of the three was the Statue of Liberty itself. Emmy gasped. She'd always wanted to go to the _real _New York. Well, America in general. She'd always wanted to leave the UK, really.

"Is that? Oh God, it's the Statue of Liberty," gasped Martha, looking up at the statue.

"Gateway to the new world," said the Doctor as the three looked up at the statue, "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free."

"Oh," Emmy muttered, "Look how _gorgeous_ it is. I've always wanted to go to the real New York City. Not New New York, I hadn't even heard about that until we went."

"Well, there's a genuine article. So good they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Hard to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam," he finished with a shake of his head, a slight grimace plastered on his face.

"I wonder what year it is," Martha said with a smile, looking across the water, "Because look, the Empire State Building's not even finished being built yet."

"A work in progress," the Doctor said, gazing at the city. He didn't even notice when Emmy ducked away, picking up the newspaper that she'd found on the ground. "Still got a couple of flaws to go, and if I know my history that makes the date somewhere around-"

"November 1, 1930," Emmy read from the newspaper.

"You're getting good at this," the Doctor said. Then he looked down and realized that Emmy was holding a newspaper and that's where she' gotten the date from. He gently took the paper from her hand and began to inspect it.

Martha chuckled and began to speak, "That's nearly eighty years ago. You see all those news reals in black and white, like it's so far away. But here we are. It's real! It's now!" She looked up at the Doctor, who seemed to be reading the newspaper. Emmy frowned in wonder and stood on her toes in an attempt to read along with the Doctor.

Emmy had barely gotten a word in when the Doctor spoke, "I think our detour just got longer."

He held the paper out to Emmy and she read the article caption out loud, allowing Martha to hear what the Doctor had meant, "Hooverville mystery deepens."

"What's a Hooverville?" Martha asked.

"It's a refugee camp of sorts. All the people with no family that've lost their homes in the depression have gathered in these camps all across America. They think the president, Herbert Hoover, was the cause. That's why they're called Hoovervilles, to spite him," replied Emmy as the three walked through central park on their way to the Hooverville. Though she was going to school for science, Emmy had always thought that certain points of history were extremely interesting. The Great Depression just happened to be one of them.

The Doctor nodded, a smile breaking across his face, "Completely right. As unemployment grew, the huddled masses increased. And in New York, they all gathered here in Central Park."

"What, they actually live in the park?" Martha asked incredulously. "In the middle of the city?" The Doctor just looked at Martha. The people living in the park just furthered his point of how poor these people really were.

The three continued on in silence as they made their way towards the Hooverville. Even though Emmy knew that their reason for being in the middle of Central Park was not happy, but actually very sad, she still couldn't help but feel at peace in the situation. It was just so nice. The three were together, the birds were chirping...

As they reached the Hooverville, all of Emmy's thoughts of peaceful joy disappeared almost instantly. The place was just terrible to look at. The grass on the ground was dead and small, one room houses were built so close to each other that there was barely space to walk between them. The houses were not painted, and Emmy doubted they were furnished. They were all falling apart and none of them had insulation of any kind, though they did all have makeshift fireplaces.

"Ordinary people who've lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent, they lost everything. Like you said, Emmy, there are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come here when there's nowhere else to go," The Doctor said. The three were walking through the Hooverville. Emmy and Martha were just looking around at everything, but the Doctor seemed like he couldn't bear the silence. He never seemed to be able to take silence, actually.

The three of them stopped as they approached a scene. Two men seemed to be fighting, and in the middle an older man seemed to be trying to break it up. "Now think real careful before you lie to me," the older man said, looking between the two that had been fighting.

"I'm starving, Solomon," one of the men said. And it was clear that he was, indeed, starving. The man looked far too thin for any man to be. Solomon held his hand out and the man reached into his jacket, pulling out a baguette and handing it to Solomon.

"We're all starving," Solomon told him, practically ripping the baguette out of the man's hand. He tore the bread in half and handed one piece to the man that it had originally belonged to and another to the man that had stolen it, "We've all got family out there somewhere. No stealing, and no fighting! You know the rules. Thirteen years ago, I fought in the Great War. A lot of us were dead. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." He looked between the two men and they parted, each going separate ways. Solomon was left standing in the middle.

"Come on," the Doctor muttered to Emmy and Martha, nudging them forward as he himself walked towards Solomon. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, uh, who might you be?" Solomon asked, turning to look at the Doctor.

"He's the Doctor, that's Emmy, and I'm Martha," said Martha.

"A doctor? Huh! Well, we got, uh, stock brokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day," said Solomon. He stood in front of a fire and pot, sticking his hands out in an attempt to warm himself.

"How many people live here?" asked Martha.

"Any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville, we a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome. Both of you. But Doctor, you're a man of learning, right?" Solomon turned and gestured to the Empire State Building, "That there is going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can build that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" Solomon nodded at the three and walked off, leaving them to stand alone in the middle of Hooverville, gazing up at the Empire State Building.

"All right, then," Emmy said a short while later, "So now do we ask Solomon about the mystery? I mean, he's the one in charge here."

The Doctor nodded and patted his jacket, which held the newspaper, "Yeah. On we go, then."

It took the three about ten minutes to find Solomon. He stood outside one of the makeshift homes. His, Emmy assumed. He was throwing beans into a pot when the trio approached. "So, men going missing. Is this true?" The Doctor asked. Emmy's eyes widened slightly. She'd known that there had been a mystery in the neighborhood, but she hadn't known what it was.

Solomon grabbed the newspaper out of the Doctor's hand, "It's true all right." He gestured with his head towards the makeshift home and walked inside. Emmy, Martha, and the Doctor followed suit. Emmy could hardly believe what she was seeing at the sight of the place. The inside looked more like a tent than anything else. It had a low, sloping ceiling and barely enough room for the three of them to fit together.

"But what does missing mean?" The Doctor asked. He stood in the doorway, Emmy next to him and Martha behind them. Solomon sat down on a small bench against the side of the room. "People must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"Come on in," Solomon said, taking his hat off and setting it down. The Doctor sat down next to Solomon and Emmy sat on the ground at his feet. She crossed her legs, not really caring if she dirtied her pants. Martha sat down across from them as Solomon continued speaking, "This is different."

"In what way?" Martha asked. Emmy glanced up at Martha. You could just tell how much Martha enjoyed this, enjoyed all of the adventure. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and you could just barely see the smile that peeked at the edge of her lips, though she contained it very well. The smile didn't fit the situation, obviously.

"Someone takes them," Solomon said, causing the eyes of all three time travelers to widen. None of them had been quite expecting that answer, "We hear someone, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor asked, though his voice was a bit muffled as he had his chin resting on his hand.

"Where else would they go?" Emmy asked, "I mean, why'd they make up something like that? Unless they were trying to bring attention to the otherwise ignored Hooversville." By the time she'd finished what she was saying, she was mostly just thinking out loud. The others seemed to realize that she wasn't speaking to them and ignored her, though her words did not go unnoticed.

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to what you got. Knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning," Solomon said. Emmy nodded absorbing the information but not speaking. That did make sense.

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, we tried that. Deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So the question is: who's taking them?" asked the Doctor.

"And why?" Emmy piped in, her head snapping up as she joined reality. She always had been one to go into her own world when she was thinking.

"Solomon! Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here," a young man said, bursting into Solomon's tent. The inhabitants of the tent stood up, hurrying out into the Hooverville.

That boy, the one that had burst into Solomon's tent... He confused Emmy. Why was someone so young and... attractive like him in the Hooverville already? And why did he have a southern accent? They were in New York, for God's sake. Surely he hadn't travelled all that way just to be homeless.

As they approached the center of the Hooverville, Emmy could see three well dressed men standing in front of the citizens. One of them was speaking. Emmy guessed that he was Mr. Diagoras. "I need men," he said, "Volunteers. I've got a little work for you, and you sure look like you could use the money."

"Yeah, what is the money?" asked the young man that had burst into Solomon's tent before. Emmy looked at him, startled. He was pretty outspoken. Who _was _he?

"A dollar a day," Diagoras replied, causing some of the crowd to laugh.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked. If it was _easy_ work, it was surely worth it.

"A little trip down to the sewers," Diagoras began. Some of the men walked away and others shook their heads. The only one that seemed remotely interested was the young man that had burst into Solomon's tent. "Got a tunnel collapsed, needs clearing and fixing."

"A dollar a day?" Solomon chuckled obscenely, "That's slave work! Men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen," Diagoras said, clearly very desperate to get some workers. Emmy wondered what would happen if he couldn't. Would they end up seeing him in the Hooverville?

"What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You don't need the work, that's fine," said Diagoras, "Anybody else?

The Doctor raised his hand. "Enough with the questions!" Diagoras yelled in response, only confirming to everyone around that he was-indeed- a jerk.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go," replied the Doctor. Emmy sighed. This just had trouble written all over it. But then again, this _was_ the Doctor. Everything about him had trouble written all over it.

Emmy and Martha raised their hands reluctantly. "I'll kill you for this," Martha told him. The Doctor only chuckled in reply. Out of the corner of her eye, Emmy saw that same boy from earlier raise his hand too. She ignored it, deciding to figure him out a bit later.

"If I end up smelling like people's bodily fluids, I will hurt you," Emmy muttered as Diagoras asked if anybody else would like to join in on the expedition. Solomon raised his hand reluctantly.

Shortly after, the group began on their way to the sewage system. It was a short walk, only a few blocks, but it was a walk none the less. It was a short amount of time before Emmy found herself walking next to that same boy from before. He cast a glance to her and Emmy returned it. It was a bit of an awkward exchange.

"Hello," the boy said.

It took Emmy a moment to realize that the boy was speaking to her, but she looked up immediately as she did. "Hello!" she replied, a bit startled, "Sorry, took me a mo to realize you were talking to me."

The boy let out a small chuckle, "You're not from around here, are you."

"No, not from around here at all," Emmy replied, laughing inwardly to herself. If only he knew.

"I'm Frank."

Emmy looked up to see Frank looking down at her. She smiled and said, "I'm Emmy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Frank said, a faint smile on his face. They reached a certain entrance and everyone in front of them stopped. "Looks like we're here now," he said quietly, marking the end of their conversation.

Emmy nodded, though she found herself wishing that they hadn't arrived. She wished that she'd been able to talk to Frank longer, and hoped that she'd be able to later.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry that this is so late. It's been really hectic lately. I'm using Christmas break as a chance to catch up on my writing, though. Hopefully I'll be able to fall into a schedule soon. I'm not entirely sure what the schedule will be, but it'll most likely be Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays.

I also apologize that this is so short. This just seemed like a nice place to cut it off, and so I did. I can say one thing, though. It sure does feel good to be back!


	7. Chapter 7

_As usual, I don't own Doctor Who. Only Emmy is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Daleks in Manhattan: Part 2<strong>

The group of six had barely climbed into the sewage when Diagoras began to speak, clearly wanting to get out of the retched smelling place. "Turn left, go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two-seven-three. Falls right ahead of you. Can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar," Frank asked. Emmy looked up, inspecting his face intently. He seemed to have some sort of ulterior motive. She didn't think he just wanted this money all to himself.

"When you come back up."

"And what if we don't come back up?" the Doctor asked solemnly.

"Then I got no one to pay," Diagoras replied in the same manner that the Doctor had asked his question.

"Don't worry, we'll be back," Solomon said, flashing his torch in Diagoras' face. He turned, ready to walk off. It was very clear that this man was getting on his nerves very, very badly.

"I hope so," Martha said, turning to follow Solomon.

As they walked down the halls, Frank and Emmy fell a short ways behind the rest of the pack. Emmy kept one hand over her mouth in an attempt to block out the smell and held her torch in the other. Frank was saying something about sticking together because it was easy to get lost. She found it almost funny, knowing that if either of the two were more likely to get lost it would be him. She _did_ have nearly all of her years of college education, after all. She didn't say anything about it, though.

"So what about you?" Emmy asked once it seemed like he was done, "You noticed that I'm not from around here, but you don't seem to be from around here either."

"I'm from Tennessee, born and bread," Frank answered with a nod.

"Why are you up here in New York, then?" Emmy asked. She removed her hand from her mouth. She couldn't very well converse like that, could she?

"Oh, my daddy died. My momma couldn't afford to feed us all. I'm the oldest, so it's up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat and hitched up here on the railroads." Frank said it with a smile, though he was by no means joyful about the subject. "There's a whole bunch of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon looks out for us. So what about you? You're a long way from home."

"I was in school, but it wasn't for me. I thought it was, but it really wasn't. Not in the least. I met the Doctor and Martha. We started travelling, but that didn't work out the best, clearly. I'm just a hitcher, too, really."

Frank smiled slightly, "Well, you just stick with me and you'll be alright." Emmy looked up at Frank and smiled. He was much more pleasant than anyone they'd encountered in New New York.

Emmy opened her mouth to say some sort of thanks to Frank but was cut off when the Doctor spoke. "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" he asked Solomon.

"Couple of months ago, he was just another foreman," replied Solomon, "Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How'd he manage that then," the Doctor mumbled, so low that Emmy could barely hear him. She looked up in front of her. The two men were walking together, engaged in conversation. Martha was just behind them, trying not to seem too interested in what they were talking about. Emmy knew just how curious Martha really was. How could she not? Emmy felt the same way.

"These are strange times," Solomon said as the group turned a corner, "A man can go from being king of the hill to lowest of the low overnight. I guess for some folks it works the other way around."

"Woah," the Doctor said, coming to a stop. Emmy pushed her way to the front, standing next to the Doctor. He had his flashlight shining on what seemed to be a fluorescent green blob.

"What is that?" Emmy muttered. She edged slightly closer, torn between wanting to get a closer look and afraid of being contaminated by whatever the heck it was.

"Is that radioactive or something?" Martha asked, coming to stand next to Emmy. The two looked at each other, sharing a brief moment of unexpected excitement. Martha put her hand over her mouth and spoke again, "Oh! It's God-awful, whatever it is."

Emmy squatted down as the Doctor put on glasses that she doubted he even needed to get a better look. "It looks like a brain," she muttered, "Not human, though. It can't be."

The Doctor reached out to pick it up. As soon as the substance left the ground, the glowing stopped. "And you've got to pick it up," Martha told him. The Doctor brought it up to his nose to sniff and both girls flinched, clearly very disgusted.

"Shine the torch through it," said the Doctor. Martha did exactly as he asked, flashing Emmy a confused look. Emmy shrugged minutely to show that she didn't know what it was either. "Composite organic matter. You two, scientific opinion?"

"Emmy already said all I know. It's not human," Martha said.

Both the Doctor and Martha turned to Emmy. "What are you looking at me for?" she asked, "I'm a chemistry major with a minor in physics! This is _so _not my subject."

"Alright," the Doctor said. He turned to inspect the thing some more, "Certainly not human. We've got that." He stood up before continuing to speak, "And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of collapse, do you? So why did Mr. Diagoras send us down here?"

"Well where are we now?" Martha asked, shining her torch at the ceiling. "What's up above?"

"Well, we're underneath Manhattan," was the Doctor's reply.

"Yeah, but the questions this: Where in Manhattan," asked Emmy, turning to face the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled slightly, "No clue." He turned towards the direction they were supposed to be going in, "Let's get a move on, then."

They walked in a single file line, unlike before. Solomon led this time, with the Doctor behind him. Emmy was behind the Doctor, and Martha behind her. Frank brought up the end of the line. "We're way beyond half a mile," Solomon said, "There's no collapse. Nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked, though the answer was fairly obvious.

"Looks like it," replied the Doctor. He answered as though he hadn't been paying all that much attention to Martha, though Emmy knew he had been listening intently.

"So why'd he want people to come down here?" Frank asked. Emmy nodded along thoughtfully. That really was the question at hand. Why had they been sent down into the sewers if there wasn't really any work that needed to be done?

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own," the Doctor said suddenly.

"Oh, no-" Emmy began before she was cut of abruptly. A noise that sounded quite a bit like a pig squeal sounded throughout the sewers, startling everyone. The group looked around in a panic, wondering what the noise had been.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Hello?" Frank called out loudly. Martha shushed him immediately and he turned to speak to her in a whisper. "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared half mad down here on your own."

"Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor asked. Frank seemed to have some sort of knowledge and the Doctor figured he could at least get some help out of the young man.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost," Frank responded. There were more squeals and the group looked about wildly again. They flashed their torches in all different directions in an attempt to get some sight of whatever was making the noise.

"I know I ain't ever heard nobody make a sound like that," Solomon said once it'd stopped.

"Where's it coming from?" Frank asked, "Sounds like there's more than one of 'em."

"This way," the Doctor said, turning away from the group.

"No, that way," said Solomon, pointing in the opposite direction.

Martha shined her light in a third direction. She seemed to see something because she nudged Emmy with wide eyes. The two looked down the corridor to see a figure huddled against the wall. "Doctor," the whispered in unison.

The Doctor, Solomon, and Frank all turned in the direction that Emmy and Martha were looking. They pointed their torches in the same direction, also seeming to notice the figure that the girls had seen. "Who are you," Solomon asked, causing the figure to look up.

"Are you lost?" Frank piped up, ever the kind one. "Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down-"

"It's alright, Frank," interrupted the Doctor, putting his hand out. "Just stay back. I'll have a look." The Doctor stepped forward and continued talking, though his speech was now directed towards the figure. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight, if you'll come with us."

The Doctor squatted down in front of the figure. The rest of the group still stood a ways behind him, and none of them were able to make out what exactly it was the Doctor was speaking to. The Doctor pointed his torch at the face a moment late, illuminating it for everyone else to see. The figure looked as if it had the body of a human, but the head of a pig. That would explain the oinks and squeals.

"Oh, but what are you?" The Doctor asked, quietly and sympathetically.

"Is that, uh, some kind of carnival mask?" asked Solomon. He wasn't trying to be rude. His mind just didn't have the capacity to believe that in the nineteen thirties there was technology that would enable a human to have a pig head.

The Doctor turned to look at Solomon. "No, it's real," he said quietly. The pig squealed and he looked back at it. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "But listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?"

Behind the Doctor, more pig men were gathering. "Doctor, I think you better get back here," Martha called in warning. The Doctor turned his torch to the direction the pigs were coming from. He stood up slowly to face them. "Doctor!"

"Actually, good point," the Doctor said. He backtracked slowly, straight into Emmy. He put a hand out to steady her, murmuring, "Sorry." He then came to stand directly next to her, facing the pig men with his torch facing outwards.

"They're following you," Martha said. And indeed the pigs were. With each step the Doctor had taken backwards, the pigs had also taken a step.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." The group all took small steps back, the pigs following them. "Well then, Emmy, Martha, Frank, Solomon."

"What?" Martha bit out, her voice shaky as she panted heavily out of fear.

"Er, basically, run!" The group turned and sprinted through the sewer system, the pigs following behind them. Emmy had never been as scared as she was bringing up the rear of that group, closest to the pigs. She didn't think that this was the most scared she'd be with the Doctor, either.

The group stopped briefly at an intersection. Emmy almost ran into Frank in front of her, and she briefly heard Martha yell, "Where are we going?!"

"This way!" The Doctor called, rushing ahead of Martha and turning left. The rest of the group followed behind, panting heavily out of exertion. Emmy could hear the pigs behind her, and quick glances back every now and then showed that they weren't all that far back. Emmy was so caught up within herself that she barely noticed when the Doctor called, "It's a ladder, come on!" He turned down another corridor abruptly, expecting the others to follow.

The Doctor and Martha climbed up the ladder. Solomon was just about to go up the ladder when Emmy arrived in the corridor. She saw Frank put down the rope he'd been holding and pick up a metal pole to use against the pigs. She put her hand on his arm. "Come on!" she called as Solomon yelled Frank's name out behind them. Frank only shook his head and pushed Emmy back, a silent way of telling her to go.

Emmy did as Frank wanted, climbing up the ladder behind Solomon quickly. She felt bad about leaving Frank behind, but knew that if she'd stayed it would only have gotten both of them in trouble. Emmy sat on the ground, breathing deeply with her head between her knees in an attempt to calm herself down. She could hear the Doctor and Solomon yelling and knew that they were trying to help Frank.

"We've got to go back down! We can't just leave them!" Emmy heard the Doctor yell as she heaved into her knees, a method that she had heard would help panic attack victims calm down. She hoped it would help her asthma calm down.

Martha sat down next to Martha as the men carries on next to them. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, rubbing Emmy's back.

Emmy sat up and nodded minutely. She took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to steady herself and get some sort of air back into her lungs. Once she had enough to feel comfortable speaking, she said, "Yeah. Asthma attack."

Martha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when a blond woman stepped around the corner. She raised a gun, saying, "All right. Put 'em up. Hands in the air, and no funny business." The Doctor, Emmy, Martha, and Solomon raised their hands, both afraid and confused. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Lazlo?"

"Who's Lazlo?" Martha asked.

The blonde woman led them to her dressing room before she spoke again, "Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"Yeah, it might just help if you put that down," the Doctor said warily, pointing to the gun the woman held in her hand. Emmy leaned against the doorframe, afraid to go any farther into the room. Martha and Solomon stood behind them, too afraid to go into the room that held the woman with the gun.

"Huh?" asked the woman, confused. Realization dawned across her face and she tossed the gun onto a pile of costumes. Upon seeing the Doctor's appalled facial expression, she smiled. "Oh, come on. It's not real, it's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked, stepping up between the Doctor and Emmy.

The woman looked at herself in the mirror as she spoke, "I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished."

"Listen, uh, what's you're name?" asked the Doctor, stepping forward into the room.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah," repeated the Doctor.

"Three L's and an H," nodded Tallulah.

"Right, um, we can try and find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures. Such creatures," Solomon said, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What do you mean, creatures?" Tallulah asked, looking around the Doctor at Solomon.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the blob from earlier. "I need to find out what this is. Because I don't know exactly what we're fighting."

"Oh, you kept that?" Emmy asked, both appalled and disgusted. "That's so gross." Tallulah also visibly blanched at the sight of the blob in the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor and Solomon left after that, trying to come up with a way to figure out what the blob was. Martha and Emmy stayed in the dressing room to chat with Tallulah a bit.

"Lazlo, he'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady," Tallulah was saying as she put an earing in, "He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing room table. Every day, just a single rose bud."

"Haven't you reported him missing?" Martha asked, standing up behind Tallulah. Emmy remained seated, more interested in observing at the moment.

"Sure, but he's just a stage hand," Tallulah replied, "Who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Yeah, but can't you throw a fit or something?" Emmy asked, standing up. Her interests in observing only went out the door as she decided to speak. It was much more fun this way, after all.

"Okay, so then they'd fire me."

"They'd listen to you," Martha told Tallulah. She bent down to look at herself in Tallulah's mirror as she spoke, "You're one of the stars."

Tallulah smiled, "Oh, honey. I got one song and a backstreet review. And that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me, whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it I'm in Hooverville."

"Okay! I get it." Martha said, clearly a bit fed up. She'd only suggested that Tallulah was a star, not asked to hear her entire life story right then and there in the dressing room.

"It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there. Sing and dance, hoping he's going to come back," Tallulah said sadly. She stood up slowly before breaking down into tears.

"I'm sorry," Emmy muttered quietly, not really knowing what else to say to comfort the woman. She had never really had friends. How was she supposed to know how to comfort them? Martha, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what to do. She pulled Tallulah into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Tallulah pulled away from Martha, a smile on her face. "Hey, you two are lucky, though. You're traveling around with a forward thinking guy with a hot potato in a sharp suit. So which one of you does he belong to?"

Emmy smiled slightly, though it was humorless. "Neither of us, actually."

"Oh, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"He'd probably not even notice us like that if one of us were to tell him we love him to his face," Martha said softly. Emmy opened her mouth to protest. She did _not_ love the Doctor, actually. She barely even knew him.

Emmy wasn't able to say anything before Tallulah spoke, "Oh, I should have realized. He's into musical theater, huh? What a waste." Martha shook her head, ready to protest. Emmy just put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Tallulah thought the Doctor was _gay_. "Still, you got to live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going. Because, well look." Talullah picked up a white rosebud, holding it out to Martha and Emmy. "On my dressing table, every day still."

"You think it's Lazlo?" Martha asked, taking the rosebud to inspect it.

"I don't know," Tallulah replied, "If he's still around, why is he being all secret, like he doesn't want me to see him?"

Tallulah was only sad for a moment before she looked about with a sudden purpose. She smiled to Emmy and Martha before bursting out of her room. "Girls!" she called out, "It's show time!"

A mass of girls dressed in the same thing that Tallulah was wearing, only red, came rushing forward. "Lois, you spoil my chasse tonight, I'm going to punch you," one of them was saying.

"Awh, quit complaining Myrna. Go buy yourself some glasses," said another, who Emmy guessed was Lois. Emmy laughed lightly. Though the two were bickering, it was clear that there were no ill intentions between them. The girls were actually friends.

"You two ever been on stage before?" Tallulash asked, turning back to look at Martha and Emmy.

"Never," Emmy said at the same time that Martha answered with, "Oh, a little bit. You know, Shakespeare."

Emmy almost laughed out loud at Martha's response. Martha had told Emmy all about her first real trip with the Doctor. Martha hadn't actually had to preform any Shakespeare, but she had had to stop some witches in his theater. And she had met him. And he had written a _very_ famous quote about her. And had a bit of a crush on her. Emmy had found that story amusing, to say the least. She'd laughed for nearly ten minutes after Martha had finished telling the story. She could just imagine how awkward Martha would feel about Shakespeare hitting on her.

"How dull is that!" Tallulah cried out, bringing Emmy back into reality, "Come and see a real show!" Emmy and Martha didn't really have a choice. They were both dragged along to the stage by Tallulah.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, we've not quite made it to 4,000 words for this chapter like I had been hoping to. The episodes almost over, though. I guess there were more scenes that wouldn't have Emmy in them than I had been anticipating.

Also, I'm on time!


	8. Chapter 8

_I still only own Emmy, Doctor Who is not at all mine in any way._

**Daleks in Manhattan: Part 3**

* * *

><p>Once the group of women had reached the stage, Tallulah left Emmy and Martha backstage, running to take her place for the show. The announcer introduced them and the curtains opened, revealing Tallulah and the rest of the girls on the stage. The music started up and the girls and red slowly lowered the red fans that they hold, revealing Tallulah in her white costume.<p>

Tallulah danced up to the microphone and began singing, "You lured me in, with your cold grey eyes, your simple smile, your bewitching lies. One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me. You put the Devil in me. You put the Devil in me. You put the Devil in me. My bad, bad angel, you put the Devil in me." She turned and walked with purpose towards the back of the stage.

On the other side of the wings, Martha noticed something. She nudged Emmy with her elbow and muttered, "Look." Emmy shifted her gaze from the people on the stage to the wings across from them, where a pig man stood.

"Should we go check it out?" Emmy asked quietly.

Martha nodded and walked on stage, behind the dancers. Emmy followed behind, both of them trying not to be seen. Martha put her hands on one of the girls in an attempt to keep hidden from the crowd. "What are you doing?" hissed the dancer.

Martha moved on to the next girl, Emmy taking the spot where she had just been. Martha accidentally grabbed the tail of the girl she was now hiding behind, accidentally causing both of them to fall to the ground. Emmy stared on with an open mouth and wide eyes, not entirely sure what to do.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah cried, looking down at the girls on the ground.

"You're on my tail!" screeched the girl that Martha had fallen on, "Get off my tail!" Tallulah helped the dancer to her feet, leaving Martha to stand up on her own in embarrassment.

Tallulah looked at Emmy in exasperation, annoyed that the girls were on the stage. Emmy put her hands out, trying to signal that she was sorry. "Get off the stage!" Tallulah cried, shooing the girls off, "You're spoiling it!"

Martha pointed to the pig man in the wings. Tallulah turned to look at it and screeched out of fear. The thing ducked and ran, putting his hands over his head in an attempt to hide himself from the girls that were now blatantly staring at him. "Hey!" Martha called. She ran off the stage in pursuit of the pig man. Emmy followed close behind.

Once in the hallways, the two came in sight of the man. "Wait!" Martha called, trying to get the pig man to stop so that they could talk to him, but he just kept on going. The pig man ran into the props room. Martha chased after him, yelling, "But you're different to the others. Just wait!" There was a clang and the pig man was gone, he'd disappeared into the sewers.

"Great," Emmy panted, trying to catch her breath, "all of that disaster, and now it's been for no reason!"

"Not no reason. Now we've got something to tell the Doctor. He'll know what to do about this. Besides, he must have been here for a reason. I mean, the poor man looks like that, surely he didn't just risk being ridiculed just to see a show."

Behind the girls there was a growling. They turned around to see a pig man that was standing over them menacingly. The pig man tackled the girls to the ground, being stronger than both of them combined. He dragged them down the sewage system, a girl in each arm. Emmy flailed around wildly in an attempt to get free, but it only made the pig man hold onto her tighter as he dragged her through the dark tunnels.

Once they turned a corner, a second pig man appeared. The second man grabbed Emmy roughly from the other. "Hey!" Emmy yelled, kicking her legs wildly as the pig man picked her off the ground. He must have decided that it was just easier to carry her than try to drag her around. "Let me go! This is a violation of both my personal space _and_ my rights!"

The pig man set her down as they reached a dead end. Emmy opened her mouth to thank him, but was promptly shoved roughly into the wall. "Let us go!" Martha yelled, grabbing onto her arm. Emmy cowered against the wall quietly as a line of people were led into the room in front of Martha and Emmy.

"Emmy! Martha!" Frank called as he was led into the room.

"You're alive! Oh, I'd thought we lost you," Martha replied as Emmy pushed herself as far into the wall as possible, not wanting to do anything that would lead to her being manhandled by those men again.

Suddenly, Emmy abandoned all thoughts of fear and flung herself at Frank, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Oh, Frank. I thought you were dead. Frank, they attacked us and dragged us down here." Emmy felt so stupid, being as afraid as she was, but she hadn't quite been expecting to be kidnapped. One of the pig men hit Emmy, squealing at her angrily. "Alright!" she called out as Martha joined the line in front of her, "All right, we're moving!"

Emmy grabbed one of Frank's hands and one of Martha's, refusing to be separated from either one of them. "Where are they taking us?" Frank asked quietly, his face painted with fear.

"I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here," Martha called, looking back at Frank.

Emmy took several deep breaths, trying to calm down her emotions. There was no way she was going to let the pig men see any more fear than they already had seen. She held her head high as the group was marched throughout the sewers. The only sound to be heard was the dripping of mysterious liquids about the walls, the occasional squealing of the pig men, and the footsteps of their terrified prisoners.

As the group was marched about, Emmy couldn't help but wonder what the Doctor was up to. Had he gotten any farther in solving the mystery? Had he noticed that Emmy and Martha were missing? Was he out looking for them? Emmy hoped he was. If anyone were to save them, she suspected that it would be the Doctor. He seemed to have a knack of being in the wrong place at the right time, and then the right place in the right time shortly afterwards.

The line of people was lead into a small, circular room. They were all shoved into a circle in the center. The pig men stood on the outskirts, keeping the prisoners huddled together tightly and preventing them from escaping out.

"Why are they keeping us here for?" Frank asked. His took in short, panicked breaths and he looked around them wildly. Just to his left stood one of the pig men, who was shifting from foot to foot. Was he doing it because he was worried? Impatient? Did the pig men even have enough of a mind capacity to feel worried or impatient? Emmy figured that at this point, those thoughts were running through her mind as an excuse not to dwell on the actual pressing situation at hand.

"I don't know. I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder," Martha replied, looking at a particularly large pig man to her right. He must have been a rather large man as a human. Had he been this nasty in real life, or had he actually been a kindhearted-if unlucky- man?

Suddenly, the pigs all began squealing loudly. They were all shifting around rapidly now, and their squeals continued to grow increasingly louder. "What are they doing?" Frank asked nervously, "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"Silence. Silence," called out a new voice. This new voice didn't very much sound like a real voice at all. It spoke in a monotone, with a robotic edge to it. In all, the noise itself was exceptionally scary. Emmy didn't particularly want to see what the thing that produced the noise looked like.

The thing that called out rolled into the room. It _was_ a robot. It was shaped oddly, with no legs and no real arms. In fact, its shape didn't resemble a human's at all. The thing was wider at the bottom, but narrower at the top. It was sort of like a cone, but with a rounded off top. It had ball shaped decoration _things_ all along the bottom, up to the point where its 'arms' were. It's arms weren't really arms at all. One of them looked like a plunger, and the other looked like a whisk that was used for cooking. It had an odd sort of paneling up to its head. The head was rounded off with an eye-stalk protruding out and ear-like lights on either side of its head.

"What the hell is that?" Martha asked, eyeing the robot warily. She seemed to be just as afraid of it as Emmy was, if not slightly more so. She was certainly more curious about it.

"You will form a line," the robot said. "Move. Move. Move." It's voice increased in volume, but did not have the emotion necessary to be considered yelling.

"Just do what it says, everyone. Okay? Obey!" Emmy called out as the pig men started shoving them about in an attempt to get them into a line. Emmy was shoved particularly roughly against the wall by one pig, but neither said nor did anything. She was getting a bit smarter about this whole 'kidnapped' thing.

"The female is right," the robot said, rolling to a stop between Emmy and Martha, "Obey!"

"Report," another robot said, rolling into the room. This robot had the same exact voice and tone as the previous one had. Emmy didn't think that there was any difference between them at all. If they hadn't been side by side in front of her, she wouldn't know that they were two different beings at all.

"These are strong specimens," said the first robot, turning to face the second, "They will help the Dalek cause."

"Dalek?" Martha whispered to Emmy quietly.

"That must be what they're called. Daleks. You know, I think the Doctor told me a story about them yesterday," Emmy replied, trying to think back to yesterday. She just couldn't remember what he had said exactly. She knew it wasn't good, though.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" the original Dalek asked.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete," answered the other Dalek.

It was now Emmy's turn to question the wording that they were using as they spoke. "Dalekanium? What the hell is that?" she asked quietly, hoping that only Martha heard what she said.

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection," the original Dalek said. One of the pig men dragged a man forward roughly and held him in front of the Dalek. The Dalek put his plunger into the poor man's face. "Intelligence scan, initiate. Reading brain waves." The plunger rotated around, as if it were trying to suck off the man's mouth. "Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" asked the man, proving himself to not have all that much intelligence within himself.

"Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next," said the Dalek.

One of the pig men grabbed a hold of the man, dragging him out of the room. The man fought back with ferocity, though it was in vain as the pig man was much stronger than him. "No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No."

Emmy put her hand over her mouth, horrified, as the Dalek moved on to the next prisoner. He was also proved to me unintelligent and forced to become a pig man. Emmy just couldn't believe what they were doing to the poor man just because he wasn't a genius. That was just _horrible_.

The Dalek reached Frank. "Intelligence scan, initiate," it said, "Superior intelligence."

The Dalek moved onto Emmy next, sticking its plunger in her face. "Intelligence scan, initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

"No, that's my friend!" Martha called out from next to Frank, having been the first of them to be considered smart, "You can't just experiment on people! That's insane. It's inhuman!"

"We are not human," the Dalek said, turning away from Martha as if it were uninterested, "People of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

The Daleks rolled out of the room, the humans following them and the pig men bringing up the rear. As the group turned a corner, the Doctor jumped into the group, walking alongside Emmy. "Keep walking," he said quietly.

"Oh, you don't even know how glad I am to see you right now," Emmy said thankfully, keeping her face forwards out of fear.

"Yeah, well you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, Martha, if you want," The Doctor replied. Emmy couldn't tell if he was being rude because he was annoyed, if he was being sarcastic, or if he was joking. She highly doubted that he was being serious, though.

The group was dragged into another room, though this one was much nicer than the sewage system had been. Based on the facilities in the room and the state of it, Emmy guessed they were being led into the laboratory. The two Daleks that had led the group of humans into the laboratory rolled up to three more. "Report," one of them said. Emmy had no clue which one it was; they looked the exact same.

"Dalek Sec is entering the final stage of evolution," said one of the other Daleks. Sure enough, one of the Daleks off to the side was convulsing wildly. It was very obviously going through some sort of change.

"Scan him, prepare for birth," said one of the Daleks that had been with the humans in the sewage system. Two of the other Daleks turned to the one that was convulsing, ready to scan.

"Evolution?" asked the Doctor curiously.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked, meaning the convulsing Dalek.

"Ask them," the Doctor said, as if it were the most obvious answer.

"What, me? Don't be daft."

"I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on," said the Doctor. Suddenly, Emmy remembered what the Doctor had said about the Daleks. She remembered about how they were the Doctor's worst enemy and how they were the species that his had engaged in a giant war with.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it," Emmy huffed, seeing that Martha really didn't want to do it. She raised her voice so that the Daleks would hear her, "Alright, um, Daleks. I demand to be told, what is this 'Final Experiment'? Report!"

"You will bear witness," answered the Dalek closest to Emmy, looking her over with its eye-stalk.

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age," the Dalek answered.

"What does that mean?" Emmy asked, glancing back at the Doctor and Martha nervously.

"We are the only four Daleks left, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

The convulsing Dalek stopped convulsing suddenly. The light in its eye-stalk went out and the odd casing opened. Revealed was an odd sort of creature. It had the body of a human, and it's head was tilted down. It's scalp, though, looked like the thing that the Doctor had found on the ground earlier. The thing crawled out of its shell, revealing an odd and rather disturbing figure.

"What is it?" Martha asked as the figure continued to straighten up.

The thing only had one eye but was wearing Mr. Diagoras' suit. When it spoke, it had Diagoras' accent, "I am a Human Dalek. I am your future."

* * *

><p>AN: And we're done with this episode! I'm sorry it's so short, I don't really know why. I guess Martha and Emmy weren't in all that many scenes because they had been kidnapped. But I'm also putting this one up today because it's so short. I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

_As always, I don't own Doctor Who at all. I only own Emmy. No original chapter between these episodes because they're connected, but there'll be two between this and the next._

**Evolution of the Daleks: Part 1**

* * *

><p>The humans stood in awe of Dalek Sec, who had previously been just a normal Dalek and was now just Sec, the Human Dalek. "These humans will become like me," said the Human Dalek, "Prepare them for hybridization."<p>

The humans were stormed by pig men that were attempting to corral them into wherever the heck they needed to be for preparation. "Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha yelled out, fighting agains the pig men that were attempting to control her. There seemed to be an awfully large amount of fighting against the pig men during this trip, Emmy noticed.

Suddenly, music stared playing throughout the room. It wasn't the best quality and sounded as though it was playing through a radio from the time that they were in, which it very well may have been. "What is that sound?" Sec asked, angry that anything could have penetrated the technology and security of his laboratory.

"Ah, well, now that would be me," the Doctor said, peeking out from behind some sort of chamber. He set the radio down next to a working Bunsen burner. He turned to Sec and continued to speak jubilantly, "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Doctor," Sec breathed out disbelievingly.

"The enemy of the Daleks," one of the other ones said, its eye-stalk looking the Doctor up and down.

"Exterminate!" said another, which had clearly been the normal reaction of all Daleks when coming into contact with the Doctor, the only remaining Time Lord.

"Wait!" Sec called out violently, throwing his arms out.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek, fascinating," said the Doctor, stepping forward to Sec, "and very clever." Sec still had his arms cast out, and the tentacles on his face were wiggling about oddly. It was rather disgusting, Emmy thought.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter," Sec told the Doctor. He seemed to be both very angry and very proud that they had. Although, slaughter didn't seem like a word that should be associated with the Doctor. He was the good guy, after all. He saved people. Unless you were the Daleks, of course. In which case he was quite the menace who had slaughtered nearly all of their race. Emmy still thought that he was the good one.

"How did you end up in nineteen thirty?" The Doctor asked, looking up at Sec. He kept all emotion save for curiosity out of his voice, unwilling to show Sec what he was really feeling.

"Emergency temporal shift," Sec bit out. There was a space between each of his words, as if he were having a difficult time catching his breath. Either that or he wanted to show special effect. It was likely to be the latter.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and leaned back joyfully, "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world. But instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in Human form," Sec called out angrily. He very obviously did not like the Doctor belittling the experiments that had taken him and the other Daleks so long to perfect. Emmy wondered how they conducted such experiments and did things like turn on the Bunsen burners without hands.

"What does it feel like?" The Doctor asked, "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind on your own. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I feel humanity," Dalek Sec bit out. He turned away from the Doctor, as if he didn't know whether to be proud or disappointed about it.

"Good, that's good," the Doctor nodded. He spoke as if he were a primary school teacher that was speaking to one of his students. Extremely patronizingly, that was.

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind," Dalek Sec said, causing the Doctor to look on in confusion, "which is ambition, hatred, agression, and war. Such a genius for war." He stepped increasingly close to the Doctor, staring down menacingly.

"No. That's not what humanity means," the Doctor said, shaking his head. He didn't appear to be angry at all. He was sympathetic, if a tad bit condescending about it.

"I think it does," Sec answered quickly, "At heart, this species is so very... Dalek."

"Alright, so what have you achieved then? With this final experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing, a simple little radio." He gestured to the red radio that he had set down on the lab table next to the Bunsen burner.

"What is the point of that device?" asked one of the original Dalek in his monotonic voice.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that?" The Doctor was angry now, and it seemed to be a regular occurrence for him when dealing with the Daleks, "Oh, with music you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course, then it's all just noise." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver, pressing a button that caused the radio to emit a loud, sharp noise. The noise was annoying to the humans, but it drove the Daleks absolutely mad.

The Doctor turned to face the prisoners, shouting wildly. "Run!" The humans escaped out of the room and the Doctor followed quickly behind them, eager to get out of the Dalek laboratory and ponder their next plan of attack. The Daleks were shouting something to each other behind them, but Emmy couldn't hear what it was. The only thing she could really hear was the deep, laboring breaths she took and the pounding of her heart in her ears.

The group of humans ran through the tunnels of the sewage system. Martha led the line, with Frank and Emmy behind her. The Doctor brought up the rear. Before long, the group came to a crossroads and Martha didn't know where to go.

"Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" The Doctor called, running ahead of Martha and taking a left turn. The Doctor led them down a couple of halls before they reached Tallulah, who was standing alone and lost. "And you, Tallulah! Run!" The Doctor called out as they passed her.

"What's happened to Lazlo?" Tallulah called out as the people ran by her. Martha grabbed Tallulah by the arm and dragged her along as she ran by, not wanting the poor girl to be left alone where the Daleks could find her.

The Doctor led the group up the ladder out of the sewer, calling out. "Come on! Everyone up, come on!" Once everyone from the group was out of the sewers, they headed towards Central Park where Hooversville was, the Doctor having figured that it was the safest place for them to talk in the city.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?" asked Solomon once the group had made it to the Hooverville. The prisoners were all sat around a fire that Solomon had going in the camp. Solomon, the Doctor, and Emmy stood to converse. Solomon had a rifle slung across his shoulder; he had been prepared to fight the Daleks.

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out," answered the Doctor. He had his arms crossed against his chest. Emmy noticed that it was something he did quite often, when he was stressed but trying to hide it. It didn't work very well.

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall," Solomon replied, almost pleading with the Doctor, "There's nowhere else to go."

"Solomon, you've got to go," Emmy begged, "Take the railroads, travel across the state. _Please_, just get out of the city."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things," Solomon said.

"Not a chance," Martha said, standing up from the log she had been sitting on and jumping into the conversation.

"You ain't seen them, boss," Frank said, standing next to Solomon. Solomon gave him a stern look and Frank placed his hands in his pockets, shrinking ever so slightly under his gaze.

"Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever," the Doctor said, looking at Solomon with a straight face.

Towards the edge of the camp, one of the lookouts must have heard something. A sharp whistle blew, sounding throughout the camp. "They're coming, they're coming!"

"A sentry. Must have seen something," Solomon said, pulling his gun to the ready.

"They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!" One of the sentries ran by, calling out to the crowd. He must have been the one to see the pig men.

"It's started," the Doctor stated solemnly. He looked off into the distance, trying to spot a pig man at the far edge of the camp.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon called out, cocking his own gun as other rifles were handed out to the Hooversville citizens.

"I'm ready, boss," Frank called out, pointing his rifle in the direction that the sentry had come from, "But all of you, find a weapon! Use anything!"

Some of the other people ran away, too afraid to stay and fight against the mysterious monsters that were trying to take over New York. "Come back, we've got to stick together," Solomon called desperately, "It's not safe out there! Come back!"

The Hooversville was thrown into a panic. Pig men were everywhere, attacking poor citizens mercilessly. The humans hardly stood a chance. "We need to get out of the park," Martha said, almost shouting in an attempt to speak over the ongoing chaos.

"We can't," answered the Doctor sadly, "They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us."

"We're trapped!" Tallulah yelled.

"Then we stand together," Solomon answered. He gathered everyone into a tight circle, facing out so that they were able to see the pig men. "Gather 'round. Everybody some to me. You here, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together. They can't take all of us."

The shooting started up then, thoroughly startling Emmy. She stood towards the center of the circle, having been pushed that way since she was an unarmed woman.

"If we can just hold them off 'till daylight," Martha hoped desperately. She looked up at the Doctor, hoping that he would confirm her hopes.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers," the Doctor said quietly, ruining Martha's hopes.

There was a soft sound and the shooting stopped. The members of Hooversville looked up at where the Doctor had been gazing to see a real, full Dalek flying through the air towards them. The jaws of some of the citizens dropped. The people were unable to believe that such a thing were coming at them. And it was _flying_!

"What in the world is-" Solomon began, only to be cut off by one of the sentries that was stepping forward to speak.

"The Devil," the sentry said quietly, "A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank called out, raising his gun and firing it at the Dalek quickly. The bullet ricocheted off of the Dalek's armor, not even making a dent.

"That's not going to work," the Doctor hissed. He grabbed ahold of Frank's gun and yanked it down, not wanting him to waste bullets on something that could easily kill him for even firing a harmless shot.

"There's more than one of them," Martha said, pointing out the obvious as another Dalek flew through the sky and into the Hooversville. The Daleks began firing shots at anything and everything they could. Everything but the humans, that is. They needed the humans for their plan, after all.

"The humans will surrender," one of the Daleks called out. It hovered over the camp. Emmy wondered what technology it was using, because it very obviously wasn't human. Not for this time period, at least.

"Leave them alone!" The Doctor called out, looking up at the Dalek as menacingly as he possibly could. "They've done nothing to you!"

The Daleks hovered over the humans. They neither shot at the humans nor said anything. Solomon stepped forwards towards the Doctor, his gun at the ready. "No, Solomon. Stay back," the Doctor told him, grabbing Solomon's gun in an attempt to get the man to back off.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon asked, ignoring the Doctor completely. Emmy rolled her eyes no one ever listened to the Doctor. Not when it really mattered, anyway.

"From what I hear, you're outcasts too," Solomon continued. He was going to try and bargain with them, which he had been told specifically not to do because it wouldn't work. Great.

"Solomon, don't," hissed the Doctor. He must have gotten the same feeling that Emmy had about Solomon's ideas.

"This is my township. You will respect my authority," Solomon said to the Doctor. He glanced down, but didn't really turn to face the Doctor. He was obviously very intimidated by the Daleks and didn't want to take all of his attention off of them. "Just let me try," Solomon said, softer this time. He pushed on the Doctor's chest and the Doctor stumbled back into the crowd, clearly stunned and angry that the man had reprimanded him so.

Solomon stepped forward and looked up at the Daleks, holding his arms out wide. "Daleks," he called out, "Ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" He lowered his gun to the ground in an attempt to show that the humans came in peace before standing up to face the Daleks once more. His arms were still held out wide. "You see, I've just discovered this past day that God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah, it terrifies me! Right down to the bone. But it's hot to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can build a better tomorrow. So I beg you now. If you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight."

The Dalek hovered over the town silently. "Well, what do you say?" Solomon said, praying that his plan would work. Any one of the people that had been captured and imprisoned by the Daleks would be able to tell him that it wouldn't.

A moment later, the Dalek spoke. It's robotic, monotonic voice sounded loudly through the Hooverville, startling the citizens slightly. "Exterminate!" The Dalek shot at Solomon, illuminating him in a bright blue light for a moment before the man fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"No! Solomon!" Frank called out. He rushed out from the crowd to crouch over Solomon's body. He put his hand on the man's back, partially out of sadness and partially because he wanted to feel if there was a chance of the man still being alive.

Martha turned to Emmy with sad and shocked eyes. "They killed him. They just shot him on the spot."

The Doctor muttered something that Emmy couldn't hear quite angrily before stepping out of the crowd in front of the Daleks. He held his hands out like Solomon had done just moments ago. "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attack these people!" The Doctor seemed to be filled with an undeniable rage, one worse than Emmy had ever seen before, even when they had been in the laboratory earlier.

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy," said one of the Daleks before them. And even though its voice was monotonous, it somehow managed to seem _proud_. It was proud to be killing the Doctor.

"Then do it. Do it! Just do it! Do it!" The Doctor called out, going insane. Emmy looked up at Martha with wide eyes. Martha just looked down at her shorter friend with a matching expression painted across her face.

"Exterminate," the Dalek said, readying itself to shoot.

The Dalek was just about ready to shoot when it must have gotten some sort of telepathic instruction from those in the lab, because it stopped suddenly. "I do not understand. It is the Doctor," the Dalek said after a moment. It was rather like hearing one side of a telephone conversation, only much scarier and much more dangerous.

"The urge to kill is too strong," the Dalek said after another moment. He must have been commanded not to kill the Doctor, for whatever reason. Another moment passed before the Dalek spoke again. "I obey."

"What's going on?" The Doctor shouted, his anger not having left him in the slightest through the exchange.

"You will follow," the Dalek answered.

Martha grabbed Emmy by the wrist and ran forward to stand behind the Doctor, pulling the other girl along with her. "No!" Martha shouted. "You can't go."

The Doctor turned to face his companions and spoke softly, "I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. The Daleks never change their minds."

Martha gestured towards the crowd, seeming on the verge of tears. "But what about us? What about me and Emmy?"

The Doctor looked towards the crowd, gazing at the group that was huddled together in fear. He then glanced towards his companions, seeing the sad and fearful expressions on their faces. "One condition!" The Doctor called out, whipping around to face the Daleks, "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared, Doctor," the Dalek said in reply, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Follow."

Martha jogged up to the Doctor, still pulling Emmy in tow. "Then we're coming with you." She wasn't about to leave Emmy alone here. It may have only been two adventures, but Martha did still have more experience with these sorts of things than Emmy did. She didn't want to leave the poor girl on her own.

"Martha, you two stay here," The Doctor replied, sensing that Emmy was being dragged along for the ride and that this was by no means her idea, "Do what you do best. People are hurt, you can help them. Let me go." He walked off to where the Daleks were hovering, leaving Martha and Emmy alone.

He turned suddenly, taking a step closer to Martha to grab her hand in both of his. "Oh, and can I just say. Thank you very much." He winked at the girl and turned off, ready to go wherever the Daleks had wanted him to.

The Daleks flew off after the Doctor. Martha turned over her hand, opening it up to show Emmy the psychic paper in her hand.

"The Doctor's psychic paper," Emmy muttered quietly. "Why'd he give you that?"

"I dunno," Martha muttered, matching Emmy's tone. "Come on, let's go help everyone else clean up."

Martha and Emmy made their way to a tent with Tallulah. Martha was helping the injured, Emmy was her assistant, and Tallulah was out doing tasks that needed to be done but neither Martha nor Emmy wanted or had the time to do themselves.

Martha was bandaging one of the men that had been injured when Tallulah entered the tent with a pot of water in her hand.

"Here you go. I got you some more to boil," Tallulah said, setting the pot down on a small table that sat in the middle of the tent.

"Thanks," Martha said to Tallulah before turning to the man she was bandaging up to speak to him. "You'll be alright. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean."

"Thanks," the man said, standing up to head out in the Hooverville, presumably to help the others clean up the mess that had been left by the Daleks' reign upon the small encampment.

Tallulah leaned against the wall to speak to Emmy and Martha. "So what about us?" She asked, her thick New York accent growing thicker than Emmy thought was possible. "What do we do now?"

"The Doctor gave me this," Martha said, pulling out the psychic paper to show it to Tallulah. "He must have had a reason?"

"What's that for?" Tallulah asked. Emmy couldn't quite make out if she was confused or wary of the object. It very well could have been a combination of both for all Emmy knew.

Not wanting to confuse Tallulah any more than she really needed to, Emmy decided not to go into the specifics of how the psychic paper worked. It wasn't Tallulah herself, but anyone that live in the nineteen thirties, really. "It's made to get you into places," Emmy said, "Buildings and things like that. But why? Why would the Doctor give it to us?"

"Where?" Martha asked, "I think the question is actually where? I'm not really concerned with why the Doctor gave it to us, but where does he want us to get into with it? It'll be somewhere that could help him..."

Emmy and Tallulah set to work on sorting through papers for anything that could help them solve the problem at hand. Emmy wasn't completely sure what she was looking for, but she was sure that she would know it once she saw it. Martha was pacing around the tent, trying to think up a reason that the Doctor may have given them the psychic paper.

Suddenly, a thought came into Emmy's mind. She dropped the papers in her hand and looked up at Martha brightly. "Wait a minute! Down in the sewers, didn't the Daleks mention some sort of... energy conductor?"

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asked. Though she was confused, her excitement still managed to match Emmy's perfectly.

"I don't know," Emmy said, looking down at her papers in disappointment. She should know this... "Maybe a lightning conductor... or-"

"Dalekanium!" Martha jumped in excitedly.

"Oh!" Tallulah exclaimed, frightened slightly by Martha's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, the Daleks said that the Dalekanium was in place," Emmy said, furthering Martha's statement.

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asked.

"Frank might know," Martha said, running out of the tent and into the cold night air. Emmy followed quickly behind and Tallulah set down her papers and stood up, hurrying to follow Emmy and Martha as fast as she possibly could.

"Frank?" Martha asked, approaching the young man.

Frank was sitting on a crate underneath an open tent, clearly dwelling on the death of his good friend. Emmy could tell just how disappointed Frank was. The poor boy had been forced to leave his family and come to New York, where he struggled immensely. Then he'd met Solomon at the Hooverville and Solomon had taken care of him. Solomon had provided Frank with bread and other necessities when Frank had been at his worst, and now Solomon was dead. Emmy could just imagine how poorly Frank must feel.

"Hm?" Frank asked, wiping the tears off his face. He couldn't let anyone see him cry. Now that Solomon was dead, it was his job to lead the Hooverville. He had to look brave for the citizens, and he couldn't do that if he was crying.

"That Mr. Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah?" Martha asked, practically leaning into Frank in her excitement. "Got you jobs all over town?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded, "He could find a profit anywhere."

"Yeah, but where exactly?" Emmy asked softly, joining in on the conversation. "What sort of things?"

Frank shook his head, "You name it. We were all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays best."

"Yeah, but what sort of building work?" Martha asked excitedly.

Frank pointed to the Empire State Building, "Mainly there." Emmy and Martha looked at the building before glancing at each other with wide eyes. That was it, that was their answer.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so, so sorry that I missed Tuesday's update. Things have been pretty crazy lately. But on the bright side, we've finally hit 4000 words! Yay! Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again, I don't in any way own Doctor Who. Only Emmy is mine._

**Evolution of the Daleks: Part 2**

* * *

><p>Upon realizing that the Doctor had given Martha the psychic paper so that the group could get into the Empire State Building, Martha, Emmy, Tallulah, and Frank hastily left the Hooverville and made their way down the Manhattan streets. They had to get to the building and figure something out before the Daleks could make any move on the Doctor or on the city.<p>

"I always wanted to go to the Empire State," Martha said as the group stood in one of the building's service lifts. "Never quite imagined it like this, though."

Emmy nodded with a small chuckle. "Yeah, me too. But we should know better than to expect anything other than this from the Doctor."

"Were are we headed anyway?" Frank asked, interrupting the conversation going on between the two girls. It had absolutely nothing to do with the situation at hand, and therefore was not necessary.

"To the top of the building," Martha answered calmly.

"How come those guys just let us through?" Tallulah asked, "How's that thing work?"

"Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. I thought Emmy went over this? Anyway, according to this, we're two engineers and two architects."

"Who's who?" Emmy asked as Frank took the psychic paper from Martha's hands and flipped it over in his own. "Because personally, I'd like to be an engineer. Architecture's never really interested me. Besides, engineers make loads more money."

As a reply to Emmy, Martha rolled her eyes. Emmy had only been joking to lighten the mood, she knew. There was no reason to get angry or anything over it. The elevator dinged a moment later, signaling that the group had finally reached their destination at the top floor of the building.

"Look at this place. Top of the world," Tallulah said. And it very well may have been the top of the world, for anyone living in New York City during the Great Depression. Nothing was run down or broken, everything was brand new, the room even showed a fantastic view of the city below them. Emmy wasn't quite sure if it was a window or if they'd not finished the wall there yet. If it was a window, it didn't have any glass in it yet.

Martha spotted something on a table a ways away from the elevator and moved towards it. "Okay, now this looks good."

Frank and Emmy walked over to where Martha stood, seeing her examining the architectural plans of the building.

"Hey, look at the date," Frank said, pointing to a corner of the paper, "These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Martha asked, looking intently at the designs.

"Yeah, could be."

"It'd be something from the Daleks' newest experiment, yeah?" Emmy asked. "I mean, did you see the state of their lab? Not only was it very poorly taken care of, but it was also well used. Those Daleks must have done thousands of experiments in that place. Whatever it was that had been issued today must have something to do with their final plan."

Martha nodded thoughtfully, "The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one below it. We need to check one against the other."

"The height of this place!" Tallulah exclaimed, looking out of the opening in the wall. "It's amazing!"

"Careful," Martha warned, paying more attention to the plans in her hands than to what Tallulah was doing. "We're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off."

"I just wanna see," Tallulah muttered, moving closer to the opening. "New York City. If aliens had come to Earth, no wonder they came here."

Martha spread the architectural plans across the floor and Emmy kneeled next to her, trying to help find the difference between the new plans and the old ones. Frank and Tallulah stood nearby, not really knowing what to do with the plans.

"I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here," Frank said a moment later, finally realizing a way he could help. "Don't want nobody buttin' in." Frank walked out one of the side doors to keep an eye out for any Daleks or their minions, leaving the girls alone in the office.

"There's a hell of a storm comin' in," Tallulah told Emmy and Martha, looking out the hole in the wall of the room.

"I wish the Doctor was here," Martha muttered instead of answering Tallulah, searching the plans. "He'd know what we're looking for."

Emmy nudged Martha, not liking her lack of self-confidence. "Come on, Martha. We've got this, yeah? Two educated women, surely we can figure _this_ out."

"So tell me," Tallulah said a minute later, not responding to Emmy's statement. "When did you all hook up?"

"It was in a hospital, sort of, for me," Martha replied.

"'Course, him bein' a Doctor," Tallulah said, kneeling down in between Emmy and Martha on the ground.

"Actually, I'm a doctor. Well, kind of."

"You're a physician?" Tallulah asked, appalled. Martha nodded, but Tallulah didn't really seem to be buying it. "Really?"

"I was training. Still am if I ever get home."

"You could be Doctor's together," Tallulah gasped, "What a partnership. What about you, Emmy? How'd you meet him?"

"Oh, I guess you could say he saved me. Been with him ever since," Emmy replied softly, not knowing what to say. She couldn't exactly tell Tallulah that the Doctor had kidnapped her on a mission to rescue some alien lizards, could she?

"Oh, it's all such a shame," Tallulah sighed. "If only he wasn't so… different. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, you have no idea how different he really is," Martha said with a shake of her head and a glance in Emmy's direction.

"Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough," Tallulah answered.

"He had this… companion a while back. This friend," Martha told Tallulah, "And ever since then he's been on his own. But you know, sometimes I say something or do something and he looks at me, and I just sort of think… that he's not seeing me. He's just remembering. Do you feel like that, Emmy?"

Emmy nodded, "Yeah, I do. It's kind of hard not to fall for him, isn't it? And don't even say you haven't, Martha. We both have. He just… doesn't have any sort of eye for us. He's too caught up with Rose still…"

"Aw, listen, you two. You wanna get all sad?" Tallulah asked, "You guys wanna have a contest with me and Lazlo?"

"No," Martha answered for both herself and Emmy, "But listen, if the Doctor's with Lazlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out."

"And then what?" Tallulah asked, "Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." She stood up from the two companions and walked back to the open area, looking as if she were ready to cry. Emmy didn't really know how to comfort Tallulah, it had never been something she was good at. Instead, she knelt next to Martha and continued examining the architectural plans.

After about five minutes, Martha's eyes widened and she nudged Emmy excitedly. "Gotcha! Look!" Emmy glanced at Martha to see her pointing to something on the plans. Tallulah hurried to join the girls on the ground, looking down at the sheets. "There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something else, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah asked, though she continued to examine the pages anyway.

Suddenly, the three looked at each other excitedly with wide eyes. "Dalekanium!" They exclaimed together.

The three had only had a moment to revel in their excitement when the doors to one of the service lifts opened and Lazlo and the Doctor stepped out.

"Doctor!" Martha and Emmy exclaimed together, rushing towards the Doctor, though Martha reached him first.

"First floor, perfumery."

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tallulah said, in her own world. She rushed over to Lazlo and he met her halfway, the pair hugging as they met.

"No stopping me," Lazlo told her.

Martha and Emmy led the Doctor over to the architectural plans, trying to show him what they'd worked out on their own. "We worked it out," Martha told him. "We know what they've done."

Emmy nodded excitedly, proud. "There's Dalekanium on the mast!" She was practically jumping in her spot.

"Oh, and it's good to see you too, by the way," Martha said to the Doctor sarcastically, noting that he hadn't said anything of the sort to her or Emmy.

"Oh, come here," The Doctor said. He picked Martha up in a large hug, twirling her around the room excitedly. He placed her down after a moment, looking down at Emmy. "And you, can't forget you!" He picked Emmy up, doing the same to her. However, he dropped her abruptly when the bell to the lift dinged and the doors closed. He ran over to them, trying to stop it.

"No, no, no," The Doctor said in a panic. "See, never waste time with a hug." Martha and Emmy glanced at each other in disappointment, each thinking of their conversation with Tallulah. The Doctor didn't seem to think anything of it as he took his sonic screwdriver out and started working on the panel with it, though Emmy had absolutely no clue what he was trying to do. "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?" Martha asked, not understanding why the Doctor was reacting so much about the elevator doors closing.

"Right down to the Dalek," the Doctor sighed, "And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15," Frank answered, glancing at the clock on the wall of the office.

"Six minutes to go," the Doctor said in response, "I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gammon radiation?" Tallulah asked, confused. "What the heck is that?"

"Oh, Doctor!" Emmy exclaimed suddenly, ignoring Tallulah. "Could this help?" She led the Doctor to the opening and the ledge attached to it.

"Oh, that's high," the Doctor said, looking out at the city. "That's very- blimey, that's high."

"And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off," Martha told the Doctor, looking up at the top of the building.

"That's not 'we'. That's me," the Doctor scolded. He couldn't believe that Martha was expecting to go up there with him. Was she crazy?

"I won't just stand here and watch you," Martha said with a shake of her head.

"No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight."

"Doctor," Emmy said after a moment, drawing everyone's attention her way. "There's no way you can do this on you're on. Are _you_ insane? It's going to take a while to take that Dalekanium off, never mind trying to balance up there."

"And what exactly are you going up there? You don't have anything to take the Dalekanium off with. I'm using my sonic. And besides, it's much too dangerous, Emmy." The Doctor sighed, antsy to get up there and start before the Daleks could reach them.

Emmy rolled her eyes angrily, "I'm not _five_. Anyway, I've been studying chemistry and physics for years now. I'll be able to tell you the exact velocity that the bolts are turning at and when teamed up with the sonic, which elements could possibly help speed up the process. Plus, what if you start to fall? You'll have nobody there to catch you."

The Doctor sighed. He glanced between the elevator and the top of the building for a moment before looking back at Emmy. "Fine, let's go." Emmy had a feeling that the Doctor was only saying yes to speed up the process. He seemed to understand that she didn't plan on quitting the negotiating any time soon.

The Doctor and Emmy bid their goodbyes to the group before them and turned to make their way up the building. The two climbed the scaffolding carefully, both extremely afraid of falling off and plummeting down to the city below. All around them, extreme winds and rain blew around them. Each rain drop that pounded against Emmy's face felt like a small nail being hammered into her. She scrunched up her face in an attempt to block some of it, but her method did nothing. Finally, the pair reached the base of the mast. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the bolts of the Dalekanium, pulling the bolts out. Emmy noticed that he was struggling to pull the metal off the base and reached out to grab it, helping him pull them off. The Doctor sent her a small glare, but gave up when it didn't faze her.

The two struggled to get the panels off, knowing that they were running out of time. They had about three panels left when the Doctor looked up at Emmy and shouted over the wind. "We're never going to get them off in time!"

"Well what do you suggest we do then?!" Emmy called out desperately.

"I'm going to go up there!" The Doctor replied, pointing to the mast. "If the lightning strikes me, it'll send little bits of Time Lord energy out to the Dalek people, which should spread out into the Dalek DNA and keep them from being completely mindless!"

Emmy sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him. "At least give me the Sonic, then! I'm going to at least _try_." The Doctor nodded, passing his sonic down to Emmy. Emmy took the device from him and began working on the panels hurriedly, wishing she knew how to work the thing. She knew just what to use... but she had no clue how to put the setting on. Emmy glanced up at the sky every now and then, waiting for the lightening to strike.

Not even a moment after her last glance, the lightning struck. It coursed through the mast and straight into the Doctor, who screamed loudly. Emmy jumped slightly, startled, and dropped the sonic. She fumbled around the mast, trying desperately to grab it. "No!" she called out angrily, "No, no, no! Oh, the Doctor is going to be _pissed_!" As she yelled, the Doctor clung tight to the mast, still screaming loudly.

As the lightning passed, the Doctor fell off of where he had been standing, landing right next to Emmy. "Doctor!" she called out, kneeling right next to him. She shook him wildly, knowing that it wouldn't actually do anything to wake him up, but still hoping.

Emmy was still shaking the Doctor when Martha and Frank climbed up to where the pair were. "Emmy!" Martha called upon seeing the girl. She glanced down, seeing the Doctor lying next to Emmy. "Oh! What happened?"

"He climbed up the mask," Emmy explained. "We had been trying to get the Dalekanium off, but we didn't have enough time. So the Doctor climbed up there. He said that if the lightening hit him, Time Lord DNA would be distributed to the Dalek army. I don't know, it was stupid. There was no use in trying to stop him! I don't know!" She buried her face in her hands, upset.

"Look what we found halfway down," Martha said a moment later. Emmy looked up to see Martha holding the sonic in her hand. "He's getting careless."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emmy told her. "That was me. I'd been trying to get some of the Dalekanium off while the Doctor hung onto the mast, but then... it just slipped I guess."

Martha sighed, looking down at the Doctor as she replied to Emmy, "You're just as bad as she is."

The two gazed at the Doctor. A moment later the Doctor groaned, waking up slightly. "Oh, my head," he whined irritably.

Martha looked immensely relieved to see him awake. "Hiya." It was as if she hadn't expected him to wake up at all. Wasn't she a training to be a doctor? Shouldn't she be able to tell that he was breathing and his hearts were beating? She couldn't tell that she had a pulse? Emmy shook her head slightly, knowing that Martha was so worried that she hadn't been thinking properly.

"Hi," the Doctor said to Martha. "You survived then." He glanced at Emmy and at the Dalekanium, raising one eyebrow critically. "Still couldn't get it off, eh?"

Emmy shook her head slightly as Martha replied to the Doctor. Leave it to him to be criticizing her just after having been struck by lightning. "So did you, just about."

The Doctor stood up and the group climbed off the roof back into the top floor office, where Tallulah and Lazlo stood waiting for them to return. "The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan," the Doctor told the group, ready to get this adventure over with.

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo asked. For the first time, Emmy got a good glance at what Lazlo looked like. He certainly looked more human than any of the other pig men. He still had hair, and was still sentient. The only real difference was his hair, his ears, and the alarming decline in the status of his health. Emmy briefly wondered what he looked like completely human. He must have been attractive. No wonder Tallulah loved him...

"There's only one chance," the Doctor said somewhat mysteriously. "I got in the way. The gamma strike went zapping through me first."

"Yeah, we know," Martha told the Doctor. "Emmy explained it all to us while you were unconscious." The Doctor sent a look at Emmy and she shrugged, a small smirk painted on her face. Oh, how it must have felt to have his thunder stolen for once.

"Okay, yeah, I wasn't there," Tallulah said, her sass coming out in full force. "What does that mean?"

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

"That's me. Three L's and an H," Tallulah nodded, though she had been previously been speaking to the Doctor anyway. The Doctor may not have even realized it, though. He seemed a little out of it, more in his own mind.

"The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?" The Doctor asked hopefully, the gears in his head spinning wildly.

"Don't see why not," Tallulah nodded.

"Is there another lift?" The Doctor asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was getting excited now, Emmy could tell.

"We came up in the service elevator," Martha told the Doctor. Martha glanced at the two elevators, noticing for the first time that the Doctor hadn't come in the service elevator. She hadn't noticed him come in the actual elevator. She really needed to pay more attention to these things.

"That'll do," the Doctor said excitedly. "Allons-y!" He bounded to the service elevator with Emmy and Martha right behind him. Tallulah, Frank, and Lazlo were behind them. The group crammed into the service elevator. The Doctor took up the most space, bouncing about in his excitement.

The group hurried through the streets of Manhattan, trying to make it to the theatre before the Daleks could catch up to them. Within moments, they arrived in the theatre. The lights were off and the whole place was vacant. It was kind of eerie, really.

"This should do it. Here we go," the Doctor said switching on his sonic screwdriver. He bent down to point the sonic at something. Emmy wasn't quite sure what. She stood behind the rest of the group, looking around. She was half waiting for the Daleks to appear.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, hunh?" Tallulah said as the Doctor worked with his sonic, looking around at the theatre that she worked in.

Emmy almost laughed, but the smile promptly fell off her face when Lazlo collapsed into a chair next to her. "Lazlo?" Tallulah asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

Tallulah sat down next to Lazlo, looking at him worriedly. "Nothing," Lazlo dismissed. It's just hot."

"But… it's freezing in here," Tallulah told Lazlo. "Doctor, what's happening to him?" Emmy could practically feel the worry coming off Tallulah in waves. Even though he wasn't like he used to be, she still really cared about Lazlo.

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry," the Doctor told her. He was listening to the sonic screwdriver, most likely checking the frequency or something like that.

Emmy rolled her eyes at the Doctor's insensitivity. "Tallulah," she said softly, "It might have something to do with the experiment the Daleks did on him. It's not perfect. Now, don't quote me on this. I'm no Doctor. Don't worry, hon, we'll figure it out."

Tallulah nodded at Emmy, somewhat gratefully, though Emmy knew that there was no way she actually calmed the other girl down very much.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked, drawing Emmy's attention away from Tallulah and to her. Martha seemed to be watching the Doctor, inspecting what he was doing with his sonic.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy," the Doctor told her, standing up fully. "I'm just telling them where I am." The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button that turned it on. Emmy guessed that it was sending some sort of waves to the Daleks, but she couldn't be fully sure.

"I'm telling you to go," the Doctor said, his hand still holding the sonic up in the air as he looked down at Martha and Emmy. "Frank'll take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you we're not going," Martha bit back sassily. She looked up at the Doctor with just as much bravery as Solomon had the Daleks.

"Martha, that's an order."

"Who are you then?" Martha asked with a frown. "Some sort of Dalek?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to retaliate but the doors to the theatre burst open and the human Daleks marched into the room and down the aisles, flaking the group on every side. "

"Oh, my god!" Tallulah gasped. "Well I guess that's them then, huh?"

The Human Daleks resembled neither a human nor a Dalek. They walked mechanically, their footsteps all in perfect synchronization. They all had perfect posture and they kept their heads forward, looking only at the back of the head of the person in front of them.

"Humans… with Dalek DNA," Martha said, looking around at the Human Daleks.

"They seem more like robots than anything else to me," Emmy said, also looking at the Human Daleks as they marched into the theatre.

Frank lunged, ready to attack the Daleks but was held back by the Doctor. "It's all right," the Doctor told him. "Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"But what about the Dalek masters?" Lazlo rasped. "Where are they?" He stood a little ways down the aisle that they were in, holding onto Tallulah tightly. Emmy wasn't quite sure if he was holding on to her in an attempt to comfort her, or if Tallulah was the only thing keeping him upright.

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the stage. The group ducked for cover, Frank pulling Emmy down quickly and holding onto her. The Doctor peeked over seats and Emmy herself looked into the gap between the seats, just barely able to make out what was happening on the stage. As the smoke on the stage cleared out, she could see two of the Daleks standing there, with Dalek Sec chained up and on the ground in front of them. The Doctor stood slowly as the rest of the group gained the courage to peek over the chairs a little more.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks," one of the Daleks said, its unemotional monotone sounding much scarier than it had ever before, though it might have had something to do with the fact that Emmy was now completely in immediate danger.

The Doctor stepped over a chair and talked forward on the back of the seats until he reached the front row. Emmy briefly wondered how he was able to do it before scolding herself. This was not the time or the place to be wondering things like that.

"You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age," said the same Dalek as before. Its eye-stalk moved about as if it were inspecting the Doctor, though it always seemed to do that when it was speaking. Maybe it wasn't voluntary, and the outer shells were programmed to work that way.

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro," the other Dalek said, speaking for the first time since they had entered the theatre.

"Oh, and what a world," the Doctor told them. "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt." He nodded at Dalek Sec, who was kneeling on all fours at the feet of the Daleks, "That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks…" Dalek Sec began, startling Emmy. She hadn't thought that he was healthy enough to speak. "Just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

Emmy nodded minutely from where she crouched behind the seats. For once, she agreed with the Dalek whole-heartedly. Frank sent her a look and she shrugged. What did he expect her to say?

"Incorrect," the first Dalek said, contradicting his 'leader'. "We will always survive."

The second Dalek seemed to nod along with the first, though Emmy knew that was actually impossible. "Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor."

"But he can help you," Dalek Sec rasped, almost sadly, from his spot in front of the two pure breed Daleks.

"The Doctor must die," The first Dalek said.

"No, I beg you, don't," Dalek Sec almost whispered, crawling in front of the first Dalek desperately.

"Exterminate!" The second Dalek called out. Dalek Sec had just managed to stand when the first Dalek shot at him, killing Dalek Sec instantly.

The Doctor was disgusted, as was every other human in the theatre. "You're on leader," the Doctor scolded with a shake of his head. "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed them." He turned to the Human Daleks, speaking to them desperately, though he was trying to hide it. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is? If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them."

The Doctor held his arms out. Emmy held her hands over her eyes, though she had figured out the Doctor's plan. He'd been planning to do this ever since he had gotten himself struck by lightning. The Human Daleks no longer only had Dalek DNA infused in them. They had some Time Lord now, too. He was hoping they went against their commands.

"Dalek-Humans, take aim," the first Dalek ordered. The Dalek-Humans cocked their weapons and pointed them at the Doctor, ready to shoot but not actually taking the initiative to do so.

"What are you waiting for?" The Doctor called out impatiently. "Give the command!"

"Exterminate!" The second Dalek called out. The Doctor closed his eyes and Martha tucked her head against Frank's chest, though absolutely nothing happened. Emmy peeked out from behind her fingers. "Exterminate!" The Dalek called out again, though yet again nothing happened.

"Obey," the first Dalek said. It almost sounded angry. "Dalek-Humans will obey."

"Not firing," Martha muttered before looking up at the Doctor and speaking directly to him. "What have you done?"

The Doctor ignored Martha and the second Dalek spoke again. "You will obey. Exterminate."

"Why?" asked one of the foremen, drawing everyone's attention to him. Emmy's eyes widened. The plan must have worked. The Doctor's plan must have worked. Daleks didn't question things. At least, she thought Daleks didn't question things.

"Daleks do not question orders," the first Dalek said, confirming Emmy's suspicions.

"But why?" the foreman asked again, not caring that he wasn't supposed to question the orders he was given.

"You will stop this," the first Dalek said. If Emmy had thought they were mad before, she knew the Daleks were mad now.

"But… why?"

"You must not question!"

"But you are not our master," the foreman said, causing Emmy to do an internal celebration. "And we… we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not," the Doctor agreed. "And you never will be." He turned to the Daleks before speaking again. "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then they must die," the second Dalek said, angry that his plan hadn't worked like they had wanted it to. The Dalek shot the foreman that had been speaking. The foreman lit up brightly before falling to the ground, dead.

"Get down!" The Doctor yelled. Everyone ducked down behind the seats as the Daleks and the Dalek-Humans shot at each other.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the full Daleks cried together, shooting at the hybrids excitedly. "Exterminate!" The Daleks called out together one last time before the second Dalek was shot at and blown to bits.

"Extermin-"The first Dalek began before he, too, was shot at and blown up. The human Daleks stopped firing once they had taken care of the full Daleks.

Frank, Martha, Emmy, Tallulah, and Lazlo stood. The Doctor walked over to one of the hybrids. "It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. You did it. You're free."

The Doctor was still standing in front of one of the hybrids when they all gripped their heads tightly, screaming in pain. "No!" The Doctor called out. The hybrids fell to the ground, dead. "They can't! They can't! They can't!"

Martha and Emmy joined him by one of the bodies. "What happened?" Martha questioned.

Emmy nodded along. "Yeah, what was that?"

"They killed 'em," the Doctor stated angrily. "Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." The Doctor was absolutely livid. Emmy didn't know it was possible for a single man to be this angry about something.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed," Lazlo told them. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive." Emmy wished he would stop calling them 'Dalek Masters'.

The Doctor stood up, "Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one."

The group made their way through Manhattan once more and to the Daleks' lab. As they entered, the last remaining Dalek stood alone, connected to the battle computer.

"Now what?" The Doctor asked as he entered the room, trying to be menacing.

"You will be exterminated," the Dalek stated, as calmly as a robot could.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek- What was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Dalek Caan."

The Doctor walked forward as he spoke to Dalek Caan. "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan… let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Dalek Caan called out, disappearing in a flash. He left wires hanging, the very angry Doctor having charged too late. Martha, Tallulah, and Emmy enter. Emmy and Tallulah were aiding Lazlo into the room. Martha walked behind them carefully in case the other two were to accidentally drop him.

"Doctor!" Martha called out, "Doctor! He's sick."

Lazlo was breathing heavily and wheezing. Tallulah and Emmy lowered him to the floor where Tallulah sat with him, his head in her lap.

"It's okay, you're all right," Martha said comfortingly as the Doctor approached the group and kneeled down in front of Lazlo.

"It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it," Martha told the Doctor.

"What is it, Doctor?" Tallulah asked, afraid of the answer she might get. "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?"

"It's time, sweetheart," Lazlo told Tallulah, trying not to frighten her though Emmy knew that he himself was very afraid.

"What do you mean 'time'?" Tallulah asked. "What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves… survive for long," Lazlo explained gently, though the calming effect was broken by the fact that he couldn't get the sentence out without wheezing dangerously. "Most of them only live a few weeks. I held on 'cause I had you. But now… I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"NO, you're not," Tallulah said, denial setting in as tears formed in her eyes. "Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?"

"Oh, Tallulah with three L's and an H… just you watch me. Come on, Emmy! Might need your help with this one." The Doctor and Emmy stood up, the Doctor shaking his coat off in the process.

The Doctor and Emmy ran around the lab wildly, mixing substances, pouring things into beakers and Erlenmeyer flasks, turning on Bunsen burners. The Doctor spoke as he ran about, though Emmy was paying more attention to what she was trying to do than what he was saying, only really listening when he was giving her an order.

Eventually the pair had finished their concoction. The Doctor took out a stethoscope from his pocket, putting it on. "The Doctor is in." Emmy coughed discreetly behind him and the Doctor heaved a sigh. "With his assistant… Emmy."

Later, the group stood in Central Park. Lazlo was huddled up in an overcoat and a hat, trying to hide from the judging city goers. Frank had gone to ask if Lazlo would be able stay in the Hooverville.

Frank spoke as he approached the group. "Well I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one of two of 'em."

"What did they say?" The Doctor said, more interested in the final result than in how they got to it.

"They said yes."

Tallulah hugged Lazlo excitedly. "They'll give you a home, Lazlo," Frank continued. "I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you. I-I can't thank you enough."

The Doctor, Emmy, and Martha headed back to where the TARDIS was parked after that, looking out at the Manhattan skyline in the distance. "Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered honestly. "Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled massed, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid."

Martha and Emmy laughed, though Martha spoke. "The pig and the showgirl."

The Doctor smiled back, "The pig and the showgirl."

"Just proves it then, I suppose," Martha said with a glance in Emmy's direction. "There's someone for everyone."

The Doctor's smile disappeared, which seemed to go unnoticed to Martha but did not go unnoticed to Emmy. "Maybe."

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, Martha and Emmy following him. Martha sighed, "Meant to say… sorry."

"What for?" The Doctor asked.

"Just 'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see him again?" Martha asked as the Doctor unlocked the doors to the TARDIS.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor said. The three entered and the Doctor paused in the doorway. "One day." The Doctor took one last step into the TARDIS and closed the door behind him.

Martha headed immediately up to her room, but Emmy and the Doctor lingered in the console room for a while longer. "Where to next?" The Doctor asked suddenly, his gaze trained on something on the console.

Emmy looked up from the book she had left on the jump seat, slightly startled. "Can we just… linger in the vortex for a bit? It's been tiring. I think it's time we relax."

The Doctor nodded with a smile, "Sure."

* * *

><p>AN: Holy Cow, this is a long chapter! I figured that since it took me so long to sit down and write and that I finally had the time, I would just finish off the episode in this chapter. I hope no one minds that I took the liberty of changing some things so that Emmy would fit in, like when the Doctor drops his sonic and such. Please, remember to review! I love it when you do!

**Notes on Reviews:**

**Dove: **I know that sometimes it can seem like Emmy is just taking Martha's lines or the Doctor's lines. THat's something that I'm definitely working on improving, and is why I write the original chapters, because oI can't always make the episodes as original as I'd like them to be. Though the eleventh Doctor is my favorite (he just kind of grew on me in season 5 and I've loved him ever since), Donna is my favorite companion. I just love how there was absolutely no romance between her and the Doctor at all. She was just immediately his best friend. Not to mention how sassy he is. I think Amy Pond would have to be a close second to me, just because I get told I'm a bit like her sometimes. I don't really know who comes after her, though. I like Rose, Mickey, Martha, and Rory all pretty equally.


	11. Chapter 11

_Just another kind reminder that I do not own Doctor Who, I only own Emmy. _

**The Lazarus Experiment: Part 1**

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Emmy, and Martha had stayed in the void for a couple of days after Manhattan. A bit of recuperation time, really. But two days later (Emmy thought, it was hard to tell in the TARDIS), the Doctor decided it was time to go off again.<p>

The three stood at the TARDIS controls. The Doctor was running around, flicking switches and pressing buttons as he went. "There we go..." he said as he finished flying the TARDIS, "perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"Doesn't seem to be easy at all, considering how much you bring us to the wrong place," Emmy said with a smirk. The Doctor sent a glare in her direction but ignored her otherwise.

Martha laughed at Emmy's statement, "Besides, you should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?"

"The end of the line," the Doctor responded mysteriously. Emmy frowned. What the heck did he mean by that? Was he dropping them off? She sure hoped not. There was no way Emmy was going back to her normal life, not after the trips she'd been on.

Martha rushed towards the TARDIS doors and the Doctor continued speaking. "No place like it." Martha sent the Doctor an inquisitive look, silently asking if she should open the TARDIS doors. The Doctor nodded and Martha flung the TARDIS doors open excitedly.

Martha stepped out of the TARDIS doors only to be disappointed by the place that the Doctor had parked them. Emmy looked around the room, a bit confused. Where were they?

"Home. You took me home," Martha deadpanned, looking at the Doctor with disappointment spread across her face.

The Doctor didn't seem to be grasping Martha's disappointment, because he nodded excitedly. "In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about twelve hours. No time at all, really." Emmy hung back, uncomfortable with the situation as the Doctor moved freely throughout Martha's apartment. He shifted through her photos, as if there was no such thing as privacy.

"But all the stuff we've done- Shakespeare, picking up Emmy, New New York, old New York?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was- books, CDs," he paused, picking some of her underwear off of a rack, "Laundry."

"Privacy," Emmy rebuked, snatching the lingerie from his hands and tossing it down. The Doctor looked down at Emmy with a frown, but she just whacked him across the back of his head lightly, pointing her finger at him.

"Sorry," the Doctor muttered, though he didn't actually seem all that sorry about it. Emmy rolled her eyes and the Doctor turned back to speak to Martha. "So, back where you were, as promised."

"This is it?" Martha asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath in. "Yeah, I should probably... um..." He looked at Emmy and at the TARDIS awkwardly. Oh, how Emmy wished she could be in his head at that moment.

Martha's phone rang, preventing the Doctor from speaking any more. He looked immensely relieved. Martha's answering machine answered, saying, "Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!"

Emmy smiled at the happy answering machine message. She'd always thought that there was something about what people left on their answering machines that said something about their personality. "Sorry," Martha told them, though Emmy wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe she thought that the machine had cut off the Doctor, which it did in a way.

"Martha, are you there?" asked the caller. It was a woman. She seemed to be a little older, and she was clearly very concerned about Martha. "Pick it up, will you?"

"It's Mum," Martha told the Doctor and Emmy, "It'll wait."

On the phone, Martha's mother continued to speak. "All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha reached towards the coffee table to pick up the remote, only to see that Emmy had beat her to it. Emmy held up the remote and smiled slightly. "Sorry." She flicked on the television, where someone was speaking.

"The details are top secret-" began a man, though he was cut off by Martha.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha asked with a frown, eyeing the television even closer.

The screen finally showed the man that was speaking. He was somewhere in his seventies, and he seemed to be having a press conference. Behind him stood a girl that looked quite a bit like Martha. Emmy assumed that was her sister. "Tonight, I will demonstrate a device..." the man on the TV was saying.

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab," Martha explained to the Doctor and Emmy.

The man on the TV continued on, speaking to the press that stood before him. "... with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."

Martha snatched the remote from Emmy and switched off the television, done with what was being shown for some reason or another. "Sorry, you were saying we should...?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said." One trip. Was Emmy only supposed to get one trip? She didn't think so. She hoped not, anyway. How was she supposed to go back to uni now? She had no job. Oh, no. She had no job.

"Yeah, I suppose things just kind of... escalated," Martha said, sufficiently interrupting Emmy from her horrifying thoughts.

"Mmm," the Doctor nodded, "Seems to happen to me a lot." He cast a quick glance in Emmy's direction and she looked down sadly.

"Thank you. For everything," Martha told the Doctor. She looked at Emmy and a bright smile crossed her face. "And thank _you_. For being an absolutely brilliant friend to me, that is."

Emmy smiled and nodded in response, still feeling a bit awkward about leaving Martha and a bit worried that the Doctor would dump her off at home as well. The Doctor also nodded and smiled. "It was my pleasure," he told her warmly.

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, letting Emmy step inside before doing so himself. Emmy promptly walked to the jump seat and sat down as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS, running around wildly, though it had a certain sadness to it. Once the TARDIS had dematerialized and the couple were off to wherever the Doctor had brought them, the Doctor leaned against the console and looked down at Emmy.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked. Emmy looked up at the Doctor with a start. She hadn't really been expecting him to say anything.

Emmy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Doctor shook his head and sat down next to Emmy on the jump seat, facing her. "No you're not. What's bothering you?"

Emmy looked up so that her eyes met the Doctor's, though she could practically feel herself shrinking under his gaze. "I just- I… Are you taking me home?"

The Doctor kept his gaze trained on Emmy, though she couldn't figure out his emotion no matter how hard she tried. "Do you want to go home?"

Emmy shook her head slowly, unknowing of what the correct response was. "No."

The Doctor grinned slightly. He had been planning to go off on his own for a while. He'd just lost Rose, he needed some time. But then Emmy had looked at him like that… and he supposed it wouldn't hurt anyone to keep her around. "Then no, I'm not."

Emmy smiled and stood up, walking in the direction of her bedroom before pausing on the second stair. She turned around and looked at the Doctor. "Wait a second, did that guy say he was going to change was it meant to be human?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he ran to the console, sending them back to Martha's as quickly as he possibly could. Once they'd landed, Emmy met him at the door. The Doctor flung the door open and the pair peered out. "No, I'm sorry," the Doctor told Martha. "Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

Emmy rolled her eyes at the Doctor's direct use of her words without giving her any credit, but otherwise said nothing.

The Doctor, Emmy, and Martha quickly decided on what to do. Upon deciding to go to Lazarus' presentation, the Doctor and Emmy retreated to the TARDIS to get dressed and Martha went to her own closet. Emmy sorely wished that she could search for outfits in the TARDIS with Martha, but if Martha wasn't wearing something from her own closet her mother would freak.

It took about three hours and probably nearly a mile into the TARDIS wardrobe, but Emmy eventually settled on an outfit to wear. The dress she chose had a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a beige top, with a large flower print along the top. She paired the dress with lacy nude pumps that buckled in the front. She chose shoes that were secured to her feet in case there was any running. She could run perfectly fine in heels as long as they stayed on her feet. All those years in dance were coming to pay off. She topped off the outfit with little accessories, only pearl earrings to go with the dress. She wore minimal makeup, only thick black eyeliner and bright red makeup. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant ponytail so that her earrings could be showed off.

Emmy took one last glance at herself in the mirror and sighed deeply, satisfied with her appearance for once. For some reason, she felt immensely nervous. More nervous than she should have. It was just a normal adventure, after all.

She left her room and made her way down the stair of the TARDIS, where the Doctor and Martha were waiting in the console room. Martha was wearing a gorgeous plum dress. "Took ya long enough," Martha smiled as Emmy approached them.

Emmy rolled her eyes and flipped her hair in faux sassiness. "It takes a while to look this good."

Martha smiled at Emmy and the Doctor turned around, seeing Emmy for the first time. He smiled brightly at her, but Emmy found herself wishing that he would do something… more. She couldn't quite figure out what that more _was_, but she wanted it. Did she have feelings for him? No, it wasn't possible. Not at all. He'd just lost Rose. She couldn't do that to him.

The three set out a short while later. For some reason, the Doctor had thought it would be a good idea to _walk_ to this event. To say that Emmy was angry about it would be an understatement. If he had to walk through the city of London in high heels, he'd understand too.

"Ah, black tie," the Doctor was saying as they walked down an oddly quiet street. "You know, whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

"Great," Emmy sighed, "Just what we need."

Martha rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on Emmy. It's not the outfit. We both know it's just him." Emmy smiled at Martha's statement and the Doctor huffed indignantly, though not even he could truly deny it. Martha looked up at the Doctor and continued, "Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way."

For some reason, Martha's obvious flirting made Emmy angry. She couldn't figure out if it was because of Rose, or if it was because she herself wanted to be doing that with the Doctor. Either way, the Doctor didn't seem to notice it.

"James Bond?" The Doctor asked, sounding confused and slightly offended. He got over it quickly, though, and was flattered a moment later. "Really?"

Martha laughed and Emmy rolled her eyes as the pair approached the building that the event was being held in. "Oh, come on Martha. Don't go giving him ideas now."

The building that the event was being held in seemed to be some sort of high tech science facility. It wasn't a lab, per say, but more of a facility for labs and other scientific things of the sort. And looking around at the quality of the place, Emmy found herself wishing that she got a chance to work in those labs.

The entire interior of the building had a chrome feeling to it. Everything was grey, white, or black, with traces of blue here and there. There were touch screen tablets and things all over the place. Emmy didn't even know that 2007 _had_ things that nice, never mind that they were being implemented in a work place to the degree that they were in Lazarus' place.

The main room that the gala was being held in was very bare. There were a few small tables holding drinks along the edges of the room and people carrying trays of small finger foods. The rest of the room was bare save for the very center. The very center of the room contained a large white pod with large pillars surrounding it. The whole thing had bright blue lights on it, which Emmy suspected were for decoration so that the pod would match the rest of the room. Whatever the pod was for, its uses were most likely on the inside.

"Oh, look they've got nibbles!" The Doctor cheered excitedly as a lady walked by with a tray of food. He plucked one off the tray. "I love nibbles." He plopped it in his mouth, a look of pure joy on his face. How a man so old could be so immature, Emmy didn't know.

Emmy and Martha chuckled at the man's absurdity. Emmy opened her mouth to poke fun at him slightly, but was interrupted as a woman came over to them. "Hello!" she greeted, pulling Martha in close.

"Tish! You look great," Martha responded, pulling the woman into a tight hug.

So that was Martha's sister. She was quite pretty. Tish looked a bit like Martha, though not too much. They had the same nose and chin, but that was about where the physical similarities ended. They seemed to be very alike otherwise, though. They both seemed to be raising their eyebrows the same way, and looking about the room with the same emotions across their face. It was clear that the two were close friends. Or, they had been close friends at some time. Emmy had no clue what their relationship was now.

"You look great!" Tish smiled a Martha, looking down at her sister's clothing. Tish herself was dressed rather nicely. She wore a simple black dress with black heels. She wore matching jewelry; earrings and a necklace. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun with a gorgeous black flower clipped in. Tish wore much more makeup than Martha, though it didn't look horrible. Tish had her makeup done so that it complimented her face just right. "So what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very," Martha nodded, looking around.

"And two nights out in a row for you. That's dangerously close to a social life," Tish told Martha. Emmy had to hold back her laughter at Tish's comment. She was starting to like Tish.

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns," Martha joked, going along with Tish. Emmy looked up at the Doctor, but he still seemed to be munching quietly on his nibbles.

"You might, actually. You should keep an eye out for photographers. And mum, she's coming too- even dragging Leo along with her," Tish told Martha, leaning in closer at the last part, as if it were some big secret.

"Leo in black tie?" Martha asked, clearly surprised and a bit doubtful. She half chuckled, "That I must see."

Tish glanced at the Doctor and Emmy. Emmy wished she was able to figure out what Trish was thinking, but she couldn't for the life of her. Emmy felt like she was intruding, all of a sudden. Tish and Martha were having a wonderful sisterly moment, but it was kind of interrupted by the Doctor and Emmy. She doubted that the Doctor felt the same way. He was always oblivious like that.

"Oh, this is, uh, the Doctor. And this is Emmy," Martha introduced them. Tish reached her hand out in the direction of the pair, but didn't seem all that friendly about it. They shook hands and said their hello's to each other, but the entire thing had a certain awkwardness to it. Emmy felt uncomfortable, to say the very least.

"Are they with you?" Tish asked Martha tensely.

"Yeah."

"But they're not on the list," Tish protested. "How did they get in?"

"Emmy's my plus one," Martha told Tish, sending a tense look to the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to get Martha's point, because he held up his psychic paper to Tish. She nodded, not pressing the subject and farther.

"So this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" The Doctor asked, shutting his psychic paper and tucking it away in his jacket pocked. He bounced on his heels lightly as he waited for an answer from Tish. Emmy couldn't help but smile slightly at the Doctor's small move. It was small, yes, but the act showed how eager he was for yet another adventure.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department," Martha said with a frown. Her sister seemed to be playing up her position... a lot. Unless her job had changed in the twelve hours that Martha was gone, Tish was only just a desk worker. She wasn't anyone special to this company.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually," Tish corrected. The comfortable moment between the sisters seemed to be over completely. Tish and Martha were no longer getting along like old friends, and Martha seemed extremely taken aback by her sister's declaration.

"You're joking," Martha smiled. Even though it had been clear how taken aback Martha was, she covered it up very quickly. She smiled at her sister, showing just how proud she was that she had managed to get such a high position, even if she wasn't completely sure how or when it had happened.

"I put this whole thing together," Tish told her with a nod.

"So do you know what the professor might be doing tonight?" The Doctor asked, not attempting to hide his excitement at all.

Emmy nodded vigorously, a smile on her face as she looked at the pod in the center of the room, "That looks like it might be some sort of microfield manipulator."

The Doctor glanced down at Emmy and shot a look at the tube before turning back to Tish. "Definitely a microfield manipulator. Sonic maybe? It looks like a sonic microfield manipulator."

Tish rolled her eyes. "They're science geeks, I should have known," she said with a slight chuckle. "Gotta get back to work now, I'll catch up with you later." She walked off into the crowd, presumably to do whatever the head of a PR department was supposed to do.

Emmy wasn't at all offended by Tish's quip. She'd grown quite used to it over the years and had actually learned to take it as a compliment of sorts. The Doctor, on the other hand, looked completely baffled.

"Science geek? What's that mean?" The Doctor asked kind of quietly, looking down at Martha and Emmy.

Emmy smiled and Martha laughed slightly, answering him. "That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it."

A faint smile grew on the Doctor's face. "Oh, nice." Emmy couldn't help but think of how _cute_ he looked when he smiled. He just seemed so... happy for that brief moment. Emmy knew that she shouldn't be thinking about the Doctor like that. No, of course not. He'd just lost Rose. Now was _not_ the time. And besides, he was old. Way older than was comprehendible, she knew. It was a bit odd, really. But at the same time, it so wasn't. Because he was the _Doctor_. And when you were with him in his wonderful TARDIS, all of your worries just floated away, didn't they?

Emmy had been lost in her own thoughts when she heard someone call out from behind them. "Martha!" Martha, Emmy, and the Doctor all turned around to see an older woman had approached Martha, her arm linked with that of a young man.

When Martha turned to look at her mother, it was like she hadn't seen her in ages. "Mum!" Martha enveloped her mother in a large hug, holding on tightly. Martha's mother seemed rather surprised by her daughter's sudden outburst.

"Oh. All right, what's the occasion?" Martha's mother asked as they pulled out of the hug. Emmy wasn't completely sure what Martha's mother was referring to, but she guessed it was the hug. That or Martha's appearance at a social gathering. Tish had seemed pretty surprised by that.

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all," Martha replied, a bit offended that her mother had asked that question over a hug.

"You saw me last night," Martha's mother told her. Martha had a moment of realization, where she must have remembered that the amount of time that had passed for her had not passed for the rest of her family. To them, Martha had been there all along.

"I know," Martha replied, trying to play it all off normally. "I just... missed you." She quickly changed the topic and took her attention off her mother, instead turning to her brother to speak to him. "You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah, and if anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for 'em," Leo joked with a smile.

"You disappeared last night," Martha's mother said suddenly, interrupting the conversation that Martha had been having with her brother. Well, it hadn't quite turned into a conversation yet. But it would have.

"I just... went home," Martha replied, blinking heavily out of nerves.

"On your own?" Martha's mother asked, her eyes flicking to the Doctor and Emmy. Emmy's eyes widened as she realized what Martha's mother was insinuating because _oh no_, she thought the three of them had gone home last night. _Together._

Martha's eyes widened as well and she looked quite embarrassed as well. "Um, these are a couple friends of mine. The Doctor and Emmy."

"Doctor what?" Martha's mother asked, brushing Emmy off. Emmy was quite a normal name, nothing really to be worried about there. She also looked a bit more like Martha's age than the Doctor did.

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together," Martha answered for the Doctor, worried that he would muck things up. Her mother could be pretty brutal when she wanted to be, and Martha didn't really want the Doctor on the sharp end of _that_ stick.

"And how did you meet Miss Emmy then?" Martha's mother asked.

Emmy sighed heavily, she'd thought she was out of the woods. Martha stuttered slightly, seeming out of excuses, but Emmy jumped in, making an attempt to help out her friend. "I'm a chemistry major. I had just been checking out some of the machines that they use in the hospital on a molecular level for my thesis paper. I had been on lunch break when I stumbled across Martha." It was a complete lie and she wasn't really sure how she would even use machines on a molecular level for a thesis, but Martha's mother seemed to buy it.

The Doctor coughed lightly in an attempt to diffuse the tension. "Yeah, all right." He held a hand out to Martha's mother for her to shake. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones. I've heard a lot about you.

"Have you? What have you heard then?" Martha's mother asked. She really didn't seem to like the Doctor at all.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy," the Doctor stuttered, his never-ending confidence suddenly depleting. He looked extremely awkward and a bit afraid of Martha's mother.

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?" Wow, okay. Martha's mother was either really over protective of her daughter, or she _seriously_ needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Oh... you know... stuff," the Doctor muttered quietly.

Martha's mother opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by someone tapping on their glass, signaling that something was about to happen. Everyone turned their attention to the center of the room, where Richard Lazarus stood in front of his giant pod.

Lazarus addressed the crowd and began speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

As Richard Lazarus turned to make his way into the pod, all Emmy could think of was that this was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I'm not entirely sure on how I feel about this chapter. So let me know what you think, just don't be _too_ harsh, please. Also, I'm sorry that this story updates slower than molasses, but life just seems to be constantly getting in the way.

Also, I've started up a Polyvore with any outfits that Emmy may wear in the story. I'm worried that it will be a little cheesy, but it's usually how I generate my ideas for her outfits, and I'm a big fashion person. So if anyone is interested in that, the link is in my bio.

Any way, I hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: As usual, I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to the BBC._

**The Lazarus Experiment: Part 2**

* * *

><p>As Lazarus entered his pod, Emmy froze visibly. A thousand horrible situations ran through her mind in a span of a second at most. The doors to the pod shut behind Lazarus and two women started the machine. A high pitched whirring sound that made Emmy want to curl into a ball with her hands over her ears was emitted from the machine. A bright blue light was expelled from each of the four pillars surrounding the pod and they began to spin wonderfully. The spinning of the pillars created some sort of energy field, Emmy thought. They then began rotating around the pod, resembling the path of the planets around the sun. They span faster and faster around the pod until a warning noise went off.<p>

At the warning, the Doctor sprung into immediate action. "Something's wrong, it's overloading." He hadn't yet gone up to stop the pod, but he looked antsy enough to Emmy and Martha.

The two women tried to stop the pod, but a few of the panels that were on it exploded, sending sparks across the room. The place was in an uproar as the Doctor jumped up to join the women and aimed his sonic at the controls in an attempt to stop the machine.

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from the controls!" A woman (Lazarus' wife, Emmy thought) yelled in reference to the Doctor. She was in a frenzy, thinking that the Doctor was going to ruin her husband's brilliant plans.

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" The Doctor ask, trying to guilt the woman into letting him help. The Doctor didn't wait for an answer from the woman but instead bent down and pulled one of the wires that was connected to the pod, ripping it out of the controls. Slowly, the pod stopped spinning. Martha and Emmy rushed to the door, ready to get it open. "Get it open!" The Doctor shouted, thinking the same thing that they did.

With great difficulty, Emmy and Martha pried the door to the pod open and stepped back as Lazarus emerged from the smoke of the pod. He looked quite a deal younger and Emmy blinked in surprise. It shouldn't have worked. With all that had gone on with the pod, Lazarus had only gotten younger as a result of some sort of accident. Something must have gone wrong, she was sure.

Lazarus reached up to touch his face and seemed to realize that his plan had worked, because he came further out of his pod to stand in front of the crowd and address them, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy-six years old and I am reborn!" Lazarus raised his arms up triumphantly and the important people around the room clapped, amazed. Emmy and Martha shared a look of doubt.

"He did it. He actually did it," Lazarus' wife cheered in awe and admiration of her husband. But it all seemed _wrong_. The entire thing just seemed off to Emmy. This should not have happened. She felt a sudden pang of desire to help. She needed to fix this somehow. Was this how the Doctor always felt?

People around the Doctor, Emmy, and Martha were talking with each other and trying to get their picture taken with Richard Lazarus. Emmy and Martha stood off to the side as the Doctor inspected Lazarus' pod.

"It can't be the same guy," Martha told the Doctor and Emmy in disbelief. "It's impossible. It must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were," the Doctor replied with a shake of his head and sad undertones to his voice.

"That was impossible," Emmy piped in, "Something must have gone wrong. It worked on _accident. _Lazarus should be dead."

Martha nodded along with Emmy's statement, "She's right. What did he just do, then?"

"Somehow, he just changed what it means to be human," the Doctor told his two companions.

The Doctor finished examining the pod and led Martha and Emmy to where Lazarus stood with is wide, the two talking. "I'm famished," Lazarus had been saying as the three approached behind him.

"Energy deficit," the Doctor said, "Always happens with this kind of process."

Lazarus and his wife didn't seem to appreciate the Doctor very much. "You speak as if you see this every day, Mr.-"

"Doctor," cut in the Doctor, "And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation."

"That's not possible," Lazarus said. To him, he was the only one that could _possibly _be smart enough to figure out something like this.

Emmy scoffed. If only this was her area of expertise. The Doctor seemed to think the same thing that Emmy did, because he spoke to Lazarus slightly patronizingly. "Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's- that's inspired."

"You understand the theory, then," Lazarus replied offhandedly.

Emmy rolled her eyes. "Even _I _know enough to know that there is no possible way that you've calculated for all the variables. And I've not even graduated from being a chem major."

"No experiment is entirely without risk," Lazarus brushed her off.

Oh, Emmy hated this man. She was hating him more and more with each word that he said. She hated dickheads, and she _hated _people that patronized her. This man seemed to be doing both, and she resented that.

"That thing nearly exploded," the Doctor was desperate now. He was almost pleading with this man. "You might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment," Lazarus seethed, "_Neither_ of you."

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded," the Doctor explained, hoping that Lazarus would finally understand.

He didn't. "Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests," Martha told Lazarus, chuckling slightly at the man.

Lazarus laughed out loud. "Look at me. You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

Lazarus' wife had a smug grin on her face as she spoke, "The device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially."

"Commercially?" Martha balked. "You _are_ joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos," Lazarus said, looking down on Martha. "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about improving," the Doctor bit out. "This is about you and your customers living a little longer."

"Not a little longer, Doctor- a lot longer," Lazarus said. As he spoke, he had a smug look on his face that actually made Emmy want to hit him. What a _dick_.

"Richard," his wife cut in, trying to be pleasant about it. "We have things to discuss. Upstairs."

She walked off, Lazarus following behind. "Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He sent Emmy a look, which made her roll her eyes, and stuck a hand out to Martha. He kissed Martha's hand pleasantly and smugly, walking off behind his wife.

"_Wow_, I hate that guy," Emmy muttered as soon as he was out of earshot.

The Doctor nodded, but kept his gaze trained on Lazarus, "Ooh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done."

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked quietly, staring after Lazarus.

"Now…" the Doctor seemed to snap out of his trance, moving into action. "Well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."

"Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample, then, isn't it?" Martha asked, looking down at her hand. Oh, Emmy was absolutely giddy at the prospect of getting into those labs. Now _this_ was more her line of work. If she had a nickel for every time she had to analyze something, she'd be rich. Microorganisms, molecular compounds, even a little DNA.

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star," the Doctor said, grinning at Martha. He turned to Emmy, the grin still painted on his face. "Emmy, you can analyze DNA?"

Emmy smiled widely. "Of _course_ I can. Can't you?"

The Doctor smiled even wider, "Yeah, sure I can. It's just more fun this way." Took Emmy by the hand and placed a hand on Martha's back, leading them out of the room in pursuit of a laboratory, trying to draw as little attention as possible to themselves.

The three time travelers found a lab rather easily. As soon as they approached the room, the Doctor's excitement seemed to increase by tenfold. He threw on his glasses as he and Emmy moved about the room quickly, setting to work on taking the DNS sample from Martha's hand.

The Doctor took out the supplies that they would need, moving as quickly as he could without breaking anything. Emmy snapped latex gloves on her hands, admiring how wonderful this lab was. It was way, _way_ ahead of the labs at her school. She took a swap out of the container, taking the sample from Martha's hand and dropping it in the petri dish to be analyzed.

About five minutes later, the three stood around a computer as it coded Lazarus' DNA, trying to pick out any changes. "Amazing," the Doctor muttered as they stared at the screen.

"What?" Martha asked quietly, staring at the screen even harder than before.

"Lazarus' DNA," the Doctor told her. Emmy looked at the screen and her eyes widened at what she saw. It was slight, yes, but Lazarus' DNA was _changing_ in front of their eyes.

"I can't see anything different," Martha told the Doctor, still gazing at the screen.

"Look at it!" The Doctor told her, not seeming to understand that most doctors didn't really study people on a molecular level that often.

There was a change in the DNA so large that the screen blipped. "Oh, my God!" Martha called in surprise. "Did that just change? But it _can't_ have. It's impossible."

"Yeah, but that's the point, isn't it?" Emmy asked, the ghost of a smile on her face in amazement. "It _did_ change."

The Doctor nodded and looked at his companions. "And that makes two impossible things we've seen so far tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?"

Emmy smiled at the Doctor's excitement, but Martha didn't seem to think it as funny. She stared at the screen seriously. Emmy sobered up slightly at Martha's expression. "That means Lazarus had changed his own molecular patterns," Martha said seriously.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate," The Doctor told Martha and Emmy.

The Doctor really was amazing. His knowledge seemed to be endless, and that just absolutely amazed Emmy. Granted, after being alive for centuries, she sure _hoped_ he was smart. But he didn't seem old, and it was easy to fall in love with the Doctor. He was just _so_ charming.

Emmy shook her head, angry at herself. She needed to stop. She was not going to fall for the Doctor. It wasn't going to happen. Well, not more than it already had.

"But they're still mutating now," Martha said, her gaze trained on the Doctor and effectively snapping Emmy out of her own trance. Right, they were trying to figure out Richard Lazarus. Emmy quickly scolded herself mentally again. The issue at hand was definitely more important than her feelings, after all.

"Because he missed something," the Doctor muttered, not meeting Martha's gaze. "Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out."

"That woman said they were going upstairs," Martha told the Doctor.

"Let's go!" The Doctor exclaimed, leading his companions out of the lab, not bothering to clean up. Emmy's inner chemist was cringing as they left the lab. You can't just _leave_ without cleaning up.

The group ran through the corridors quickly, trying to find a lift before they were caught by someone. They found a lift after their third left turn, and Emmy tried to remember where they had found it. She doubted that she would be able to remember later, but she had a feeling that she might need it again later in the night.

As they stepped in the lift, Martha clicked the button for the top floor. It made sense, really. The top floor for the top dog of the company. The ride to the top floor was not long, and it was in silence. The elevator dinged and the three stepped out.

"This is his office, all right," Martha said as they did so.

"So, where is he?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"Dunno. Let's try back at the reception," Martha said. The last word of her sentence was a little wonky, and Emmy looked up from the stack of papers she had been examining as Martha did so. Martha, Emmy, and the Doctor all rushed over to what Martha seemed to have noticed, seeing that it was a skeleton… in high heels.

"Oh, my god," Emmy gasped, her gaze trained on the damn high heels. "Is that Lazarus' wife?" What had happened up in this office? It must have something to do with the DNA change in Lazarus.

"Used to be," the Doctor nodded slightly. "Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

Emmy winced slightly, "That's a bit morbid." It wasn't all that morbid, not really. But the orange analogy just creeped her out for some reason.

"Must have been Lazarus, then," Martha quipped.

"Could be," the Doctor nodded.

"So he's changed already."

"Not necessarily," the Doctor corrected. "You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?" Martha asked. Emmy could tell by the expression on her face that her mind had gone immediately to her family and that she was worried about them.

The Doctor paused for a moment, humming lightly to himself as he thought. Suddenly, he sprinted back to the lift. Emmy and Martha followed behind, afraid that if they weren't there when the Doctor got in the lift he would leave them behind in his excitement.

The elevator dinged, signaling that the three had arrived back at the reception area. The time travelers looked around the room, searching for Lazarus before he could do any more damage to other civilians.

"I can't see him," Martha muttered in frustration, looking about the room.

Emmy stood on her toes, trying to get a look over the heads of the other people in the room. "Me either."

"He can't be far," the Doctor told his companions, trying to reassure them. "Keep looking."

The Doctor walked on, leaving Emmy and Martha behind as he ventured further into the room to get a better search on Lazarus.

Martha's brother spotted Martha and Emmy and approached them, his eyes trained on Martha in worry. "Hey, you all right, Marth? I think Mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asked, ignoring both Leo's statement and his question.

Emmy had been looking around the room nervously, biting her knees a little, but stopped almost immediately at what Leo said next. "Yeah, he was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

That was not good. At all. The Doctor must have heard what Leo said, because he approached them as Martha spoke to her brother. "With Tish?!"

Martha's mother approached at almost the same time that the Doctor did. "Ah, Doctor," she muttered as she approached. She sent Emmy a glare, which made Emmy a little happy. Apparently, Martha's mother decided that she didn't _totally_ hate Emmy during their time in the lab. So that was a plus for her, however slight.

"Where did they go?" the Doctor asked hurriedly, ignoring Martha's mother.

"Upstairs, I think. Why?" Leo answered, confused.

"Doctor-" Martha's mother began, but the Doctor only rushed past her, promptly spilling her drink. "I'm speaking to you!" Martha's mother was practically oozing anger by now.

Martha rushed past her mother, stopping to yell at her mother. "Not now, Mum!"

Emmy sighed and turned to Francine, "I am _so_ sorry about them, but I do promise you'll understand later." She turned and ran off after Martha and the Doctor then, not waiting for any sort of response from Martha's mother. Emmy knew that this was a stressful situation and that they were in a serious time crunch here, but she still felt insanely guilty about being rude to Martha's mother like that.

Emmy caught up to her friends just as they reached the elevator, sliding in just in time. Martha stepped out as soon as the lift dinged, looking about worriedly. "Where are they?"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up," he said, holding the sonic out at arm's length as he turned the device on. He span in a circle, the sonic's beeping increasing as he did so. "Got him."

"Where?" Martha asked. She had barely gotten the question out when the Doctor had his sonic pointed at the ceiling. "But this is the top floor! The roof!"

The three sprinted for the stairs, and Emmy found herself cursing her love for fashion. Because those heels seriously hurt right now. As they reached the roof, Emmy could hear Lazarus speaking to Tish. Quoting Eliot, it seemed. "I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-'"

The Doctor cut him off, finishing the quote with, "'falls the shadow.'"

Lazarus looked impressed at the Doctor, however minutely it may have been. "So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed."

Tish was surprised to see Martha, and a little confused at that. "Martha, what are you doing here?" She didn't seem to understand the amount of danger she was in around Lazarus.

"Tish, get away from him," Martha bit out, eyeing Tish warily.

"What? Don't tell me what to do," Tish hissed. Emmy was bouncing on her heels anxiously. She couldn't quite figure out what to do. There wasn't much to do, really.

The Doctor carried on his conversation with Lazarus, ignoring the two sisters. "I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all."

Emmy almost chuckled at the Doctor's clever dig, but held herself back. This was _not_ the time. "You're right, Doctor," Lazarus told him. "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. how much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"Doesn't work like that," the Doctor scolded. His disgust with Lazarus could be felt from where Emmy stood. "Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters; it's the person."

How did he just spit out things like that on the spot?

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be," Lazarus countered, trying his best to defend himself and his choices.

"Or what a curse," the Doctor replied. Emmy felt a pang of sadness as that quip, knowing that the Doctor was referring to regeneration. It really must be horrible. His friends come and go, as humans do, but the Doctor is stuck forever. "Look what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus asked the Doctor, thinking him only a regular man.

"Over here, Tish," Martha said quietly, gesturing for Tish to walk to where Martha and Emmy stood, a ways away from Lazarus.

Tish walked over to the two girls, though she looked insanely bitter about it. "You have to spoil everything, don't you?" she asked Martha, a deep frown etched across her face. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

Emmy's eyes widened in horror at what was happening behind Tish, what Martha's sister could not see, both literally and figuratively. "Tish, he's a monster!" Martha bit out.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones," Tish told Martha, pleased with herself at the analogy that she'd managed to conjure.

A growling sounded then, at which Tish turned her head slowly to see the monster that Lazarus was for the first time. The monster looked like a cross between some kind of crustacean, a spider, and a skeleton. It was absolutely disgusting, and Emmy had a feeling she'd be having some nightmares about it.

"Run!" the Doctor called out, looking up at Lazarus with wide eyes. The four raced inside as quickly as they good, and the Doctor fumbled to lock the door with his sonic.

Martha pressed the button for the lift and turned to her sister. "Are you okay?"

What Tish said next was something that Emmy would remember for a long time. "I was going to snog him."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, wow this is a short chapter. That seemed like a really good place to stop, though. Also, quick update! I feel like this isn't necessarily where I would want it to be. I hope you liked it, though.

**Notes on Reviews:**

**Guest (Dove): **I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm not a big fan of this episode, so I'm having a lot of issues fitting Emmy into it. I'm also trying to incorporate her thoughts a lot more without being repetitive about it. Anyway, I hope you liked this one.


End file.
